Clases de regularización
by NaomyRO22
Summary: AU/Elsanna, no incest. Anna es una alumno revoltosa de ultimo semestre en la preparatoria y lamentablemente esta en la tabla foja de reprobar el año aun cuando este apenas empieza, Pero gracias a unas clases obligadas de regularización podría salvar el año y al conocer a su platinada profesora sus mundos se pondrán de cabeza.
1. Clases de regularización

**Disclaimer:** _FROZEN y cada uno de sus personajes es propiedad de Disney, solo lo narrado en esta historia es enteramente mio._

 **ACLARACIONES:**

 **-** Primero que nada esto es un Elsanna, ¡mi primer Elsanna!, así que en esta parte del fandom no me conoces, por que yo suelo escribir Kristanna,

así que se preguntaran y ¿que demonios haces aquí? y la respuesta es muy sencilla:

Este Fanfic es un regalo para **LaMafer** , que gano en el juego de preguntas de la pagina de **"FrozenMania Forever"**

 **-** Universo Actual

 **-** Elsa y Anna no son hermanas, así que no hay incesto.

-Elsa no tiene poderes

-Elsa aquí tiene entre 23-24 años

-Anna tiene 17-18 años

- _Lo que esta en cursiva son recuerdos_

-Y así normal, el presente

*Sugerencia, mientras leen pueden escuchar Nonsense - Madeon ft Mark Foster

Y bueno LaMafer espero sea de tu agrado, al igual que aquel fanático del Elsanna.

* * *

" _ **Clases de regularización"**_

A las afueras de la Preparatoria Arendelle, se encontraba sentada bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, una chica de cabellos cobrizos, atado en dos trenzas gemelas y con el flequillo un poco largo, cubriéndole uno de sus ojos verdeazulados.

De su mochila, que estaba a un lado de ella, saco un cuadernillo de dibujos y una pluma de tinta negra, con diseños de copos de nieve y girasoles, la miro con ensoñación por unos segundos e inevitablemente una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, con cuidado ojeo el cuadernillo, en cada hoja que pasaba estaba dibujada la misma chica, haciendo diferentes actividades o en diferentes posiciones, algunos eran simples trazos otros estaban bien delineados y hasta otros estaba coloreados.

Respiro hondo y levanto por breves minutos la vista al despejado y hermoso cielo, se mordió el labio inferior, contrajo las piernas y apoyo el cuaderno en estas, tomo con firmeza la pluma y la destapo, inclino un poco su cabeza y comenzó a trazar algunas tenues líneas, mientras dejaba escapar un pesado suspiro.

…

..

.

 _-¡Es mi ultiman palabra! …-Decía ya más que furioso, el anciano director de la Universidad de Arendelle._

 _-¿Quee?-Pregunto con preocupación la de las dos trenzas, parándose de la silla.-Por favor, no puede hacerme esto…-Suplico la menor._

 _El hombre canoso que posiblemente tenia peluquín, movió de un lado a otro su bigote blanco y reacomodo las gafas redondas que tenía sobre su nariz puntiaguda y grande-Claro que puedo y lo are…-Se irguió en su silla y reviso algunos documentos que tenía en el escritorio- después de sus clases, tomara las clases de regularización, si es que no quiere repetir el año, Señorita Summer -Respondió firme el anciano, Anna rodo los ojos y dejo escapar un bufido._

…

 _.._

 _._

 _Sin ganas daba un paso tras otro la de las dos trencita, casi que arrastrando su mochila, caminaba por los extensos pasillos de la universidad, viendo por una de las ventanas como la mayoría de alumnos ya se iban y ella tenía que quedarse dos malditas horas más.-Los odio a todos…-Susurro por lo bajo, entrecerrando sus ojos._

…

 _.._

 _._

 _Dio un largo y pesado bostezo, tomo el picaporte de la puerta lo giro y se escuchó un diminuto ruido cuando abrió la puerta, con desgana cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dispuso a bostezar nuevamente, estirando sus brazos._

 _Se detuvo por completo, con las manos aun levantadas y la boca abierta, cuando se topó con una mirada gélida, hipnotizándola por completo, sus pupilas se dilataron y lentamente una sonrisa boba se plantó en su rostro, su corazón se aceleró como loco y de un momento a otro sintió toda una revolución en su estómago._

 _La chica que se encontraba sentada en la silla del escritorio, dejo de lado el libro que leía, al escuchar que la puerta se abría, con lentitud se quitó los lentes dejándolos en el escritorio, giro la silla para quedar frente a la recién llegada y con su mano echo hacia tras unos platinados cabellos rebeldes que caían por su frente.-Bunas tardes.-Dijo con cortesía la platinada, levantándose de su asiento con una gran elegancia y dando un par de pasos para acercarse a la menor.-Usted debe de ser la señorita Summer…-Anna aun sin cambiar de posición asintió, a lo cual la platinada rio disimuladamente, extendió su mano y sonrió de medio lado- Soy Elsa Winter, la profesora que da las clases de regularización y música._

 _Aun sin cerrar la boca o bajar la mano escaneo rápidamente a la profesora, le pareció hermoso su cabello platinada atado en una perfecta trenza francesa, sus ojos de un azul intenso, con ese traje que combinaba a la perfección, zapatillas negras de tacón no muy alto, falda negra un tanto arriba de la rodilla, blusa azul cielo con los primeros dos botones desabrochados y un saco negro._

 _La menor no entendía por qué se sentía así, era una sensación que ni ella misma podía explicar, jamás lo había sentido, era extraño pero agradable, paso saliva con dificultad y casi que actuando como robot bajo la mano y la estrecho con la profesora, sintiendo al instante que toco la delicada y fría mano de la platinada una agradable descarga recorrerle todo el cuerpo._

 _Por fin cerró la boca y con su característica sonrisa miro directo a los ojos a la joven profesora, sin dejar de agitar sus manos- Soy Anna… Anna Sum-m-eer-Las últimas palabras las dijo casi que en un susurro al caer en cuenta que era más que obvio que la platinada sabia su nombres, se reprendió mentalmente y se apresuró a corregir- Bueno eso usted ya lo sabe, jeje, porque si no, no me hubiera dicho mi apellido y bueno usted es la profesora, pero no tiene que llamarme por mi apellido puede decirme solo Anna-Rasco su cabeza nerviosa, con su mano libre- Claro que si quiere, sino puede decirme como quiera o…-Decía todo tan rápido que inevitablemente la platinada rio, cubrió con delicadeza su boca con la mano que tenía libre, ya que la menor agitando con fervor las manos con las que mantenían el saludo.-Yo, yo bueno si quiere… mis amigos suelen llamarme por mi nombre, aunque apenas y nos conocemos y usted es una profesora pero yo no tengo ningún inconveniente en que sea mi amiga, digo si quiere, igual no se ve tan vieja-Rápidamente agito una de sus manos frente a ella y negó rápidamente con la cabeza- No estoy diciendo que este vieja, es solo que la mayoría de los maestros que tengo son ya mayores, con hijos, casados y todo eso… pff lo que quiero decir es que se ve demasiado joven, podría jurar que no, no es tan mayor que yo y es muy bonita, muuuy bonita para ser maestra…-Abrió grande los ojos, unas cuantas gotas de sudor se notaron en su frente y sus mejillas se tiñeron, paso saliva amargamente y mordió su labio inferior- YO, yo, disculpe no quise decir eso, no es que no lo sea porque si lo es pero…_

 _La platinada se sonrojo ligeramente y desvió la mirada de la chica, tenía que admitir que desde que se topó con esos traviesos ojos sintió un extraño sentimiento, y que la chica en su parloteo confesara tal cosa le avergonzó y alegro -E-e-s-sta bien…-Respiro hondo, intentando recueperar su postura fría- Comencemos con la clase…._

 _-S-siii-La cobriza rápidamente se dispuso a ir a tomar asiento a una de las bancas pero se detuvo al notar que no había soltado a Elsa.-d-d-disculpe, creo que necesita su mano y, y, yo, yo igual jeje…-Lentamente soltó la delgada y delicada mano de la profesora, sonriendo nerviosamente- yo me iré a sentar por allá…-Señalo algún lugar y tropezando con algunas butacas, se sentó en la que estaba frente al escritorio de la platinada pero hasta atrás._

 _Disimuladamente rio la oji-azul, con calma haciendo sonar el tacón de sus zapatillas en toda el aula, se fue a sentar a su silla y nuevamente se puso los lentes, respiro hondo tomo algunas hojas y con una falsa tranquilidad hablo-Anna, ¿te molestaría sentarte un poco más cercas?..._

 _-Amm, si claro, que diga no…-Con torpeza se pasó al siguiente asiento._

 _-Tal vez un poco más…_

 _-Oh, sí, si…-Y nuevamente solo se movió un asiento._

 _Rio por lo bajo y señalo el asiento que estaba frente a su escritorio-Summer, eres la única alumna de último semestre que está en riesgo de reprobar…-Dijo sin maldad, pero al ver la reacción de vergüenza de la pecosa, se sintió mal- Pero eso lo evitaremos, siempre y cuando me prometas que asistirás a todas las clases…_

 _Recuperando su característica sonrisa asintió._

…

 _.._

 _._

 _-Anna, ¿cómo es posible que hayan bajado tus notas nuevamente?-Dijo la platinada revisando las notas de Anna._

 _Con una risilla nervios, levanto los hombros. La platinada dejo escapar un suspiro y masajeo su sien, dejando las hojas en el escritorio-Summer, creí que tus notas se mantendría,-Se quitó los lentes, igual dejándolos en el escritorio y llevo su mano al puente de su nariz- hasta le dije al director Weselton, que ya no sería necesario que asistieras a mas clases de regularización._

 _Sonriendo traviesamente la menor solo negó y levanto los hombros- Jeje, bueno tendrá que soportarme un poco más…-Dijo con una felicidad imposible de ocular._

 _-Summer, creí que odiabas las clases, estaba convenciendo al director de tu progreso y de un momento a otro vuelven a descender…_

 _-"Claro que odio las clases, pero no a la linda maestra que las imparte"-Pensó sin borrar su sonrisa. Ese sentimiento extraño que sintió la primera vez que la vio, solo crecía más y más, cada que estaba junto a la platinada, sentía un revoltijo de emociones._

…

 _.._

 _._

Así había trascurrido los días, semanas, meses y cada uno de los parciales. Y cada vez tenía Anna más claros sus sentimientos hacia la platinada. Las horas que pasaba junto a la oji-azul, simplemente comenzaron a ser muy pocas y sin contar que el semestre pronto terminaría.

Presiono con fuerza la pluma que tenía entre sus manos e inclino su cabeza un poco, cubriendo sus ojos con su flequillo.

…

..

.

 _-Felicidades Summer, podrás presentarte a la graduación…-Dijo con sinceridad y con un toque de burla el anciano director, revisando las calificaciones de la chica._

 _La cobriza rodo los ojos, hizo un mohín y se cruzó de brazos al tiempo que reía con sarcasmo. El director acomodo sus lentes y aclaro sus garganta- Jaja, tranquila Summer, realmente estoy feliz de que dejaras de ser mi problema y parte de esa felicidad le tendré que agradecer a la Señorita Elsa Winter…-En cuando dijo el nombre de la platinada el rostro de la menor se ilumino._

 _-¡Claro que sí!_

 _-Tenia mis dudas al contratarla, ya que es demasiado joven pero demostró que sabe hacer su trabajo, mira que poder contigo no es tarea fácil…_

 _-Pfff, claro que es una exente profesora…-Dijo con alegría la pecosa, provocando que el anciano tomara una pose pensativa._

 _-Hum, creo que ya se con quién mandare a todo aquel alumno problemático…_

 _Por alguna extraña razón se sintió ¿incomoda?, posiblemente ¿molesta?, de solo imaginarse que alguien mas pasaría algunas horas con su linda profesora, hizo un gesto y fingiendo indiferencia- Pfff, si planea hacer eso, solo provocara que renuncie, yo le sugeriría que le diera ya todo un grupo...-Eso igual le incomodaba pero tal vez menos, levanto los hombros, el anciano jugueteo un rato con su bigote y asintió un par de veces._

 _-Puede que tengas razón Summer…_

 _Ya que el director se perdió en sus pensamientos, Anna tocio un par de veces para llamar su atención-Ammmm, bueno ¿entonces ya puedo retirarme?-Pregunto impaciente, Weselton asintió y le entrego la hoja que tenía impresas sus calificaciones._

 _-Claro y pórtate b…-No pudo terminar su advertencia ya que la chica salió corriendo a toda velocidad de la oficina._

…

..

.

 _Con alegría y sin dejar de correr iba por los pasillos, sostuvo la hoja con sus calificaciones en la boca, mientras intentaba sacar algo de su mochila, después de unos segundos victoriosa saco un cuadernillo de dibujos y acelero su marcha._

 _Ese era su ultimo día en la preparatoria y por alguna extraña razón se sentía entusiasmada y con el auto estima y confianza por los cielos, toda la noche se la había pasado meditando sus sentimientos hacia su joven profesora, viendo cada dibujo que había hecho a lo largo del semestre y por fin comprendió algo estaba enamorada de Elsa Winter y estaba dispuesta a confesarse, ¿Por qué motivo?, muy sencillo sus posibilidades de seguirla frecuentando a la platinada eran casi nulas, claro que no imposibles, pero ella entraría a la universidad y Elsa bueno seguiría en la preparatoria._

 _Así que lo arriesgaría todo, sabía que sus posibilidades eran escasas, ya que había algunos impedimentos, como que ambas eran chicas y la edad, pero eso le importaba muy poco, después de todo la gente siempre tenía de que hablar mas no le importaba, la única opinión que realmente le importaba era la de la platinada._

 _Así siguió corriendo por los extensos pasillos de la preparatoria, teniendo en mente todos los buenos momentos que paso con la oji-azul, su risa, los pequeños roses que tenían cuando le explicaba algo, la primera vez que Elsa la llamo por su nombre y no su apellido o cuando ambas se sonrojaban o en aquella ocasión que por estudiar para un examen seles hizo tarde y la platinada se ofreció a llevarla a su casa y de paso llegaron por un helado, joder, ni ella misma estaba al cien por ciento segura que le correspondería, pero algunas acciones de la platinada eran las que la confundían y la alentaban a confesarse._

 _Se detuvo por unos segundos a recuperar el aliento, al estar frente a la puerta de la sala de maestros, sin tocar la puerta, tomo el picaporte con firmeza, lo giro y la abrió. Con una amplia y su característica sonrisa entro a la habitación.-Els-ss-aaa…-Abrió grande los ojos y poco a poco se fue borrando su sonrisa, empuño las manos sin importar arrugar la hoja o maltratar el cuadernillo y agacho la mirada, todas sus esperanzas habían caído por la borda en solo un segundo._

 _Simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba frente a sus ojos, Elsa Winter, su maestra de regularización, de la mujer que se había enamorado, estaba siendo besado apasionadamente por un pelirrojo de grandes patillas._

 _El tiempo se detuvo para ella y un increíble dolor se instaló en su estómago que se expandió hasta su pecho, respiro, inhalo y repitió el proceso, en un vano intento para calmarse y evitar que las lágrimas salieran, un sinfín de dudas se instalaron en su cabeza pero lo único que podía procesar bien, era que en ese mismo momento quería huir, alejarse de ese lugar lo más rápido posible, pero simplemente sus piernas no respondieron y el tiempo parecía no querer seguir su curso._

 _Elsa abrió grande los ojos al escuchar como la puerta se abría, y su rostro se tornó completamente de horror cuando vio a su alumna favorita, sintiendo que estrujaban su corazón al ver el rostro triste, molesto y tal vez de decepción de la menor. Apenas y se topó con los ojos cristalinos de Anna, la platinada empujo al sujeto que seguía de persistente en continuar con el beso que ni siquiera se dignaba a corresponderle._

 _Nerviosa la mayor, se mordió el labio, froto sus manos y dio un par de pasos para acercársele- Anna…-Estiro su mano paro ponerlo sobre el hombro de la menor pero termino arrepintiéndose, abrió la boca, pero no encontraba las palabras exactas que pronunciar._

 _Tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía emitir cualquier palabra, quería llorar pero no podía dejarse ver débil, mordió su labio, su mirada se tornó sombría y con cautela llevo el cuadernillo tras su espalda._

 _\- Ja, ¿así que tú eres Anna?...-Dijo con falsa cortesía el pelirrojo, rompiendo con el incómodo silencia que se había creado, la menor apenas y movió un poco su cabeza en señal de afirmativa-Jaja, Els, me a habla mucho de ti…-Dio un par de paso para acercarse a las chicas mientras continuaba con su charla- Siempre que salimos esta diciéndome, Anna esto y Anna a mejorado…- Movió sus manos de un lado a otro y agudizo un poco su voz- y Anna paso su examen, Anna esto, Anna aquello…-Dijo con un toque de desprecio, que bien podo encubrir con una forzada sonrisa- je, comenzaba a sentirme celoso…-Sin dejar de mostrar su sonrisa galante, extendió su mano- Soy Hans Westergar,-Con su otra mano sujeto posesivo a la platinada de la cintura, esta hizo un diminuto gesto de fastidio- el novio de esta preciosura._

 _Por unos segundos abría nuevamente grande los ojos y su pupila se contrajo, más se obligó a relajar su expresión, desganada y más que nada a la fuerza respondió el saludo.-Mucho gusto…-Dijo secamente, soltando lo más rápido posible la mano del oji-verde.-Disculpen mi interrupción,-Hablaba desanimada, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada- yo…-Mordió su labio y paso saliva amargamente- me retiro…-Hizo la finta de marcharse pero Elsa fue más rápida e impidió que se marchara, tomándola por el hombro y soltándose del agarre de su novio con brusquedad._

 _-¡Anna!, espera… no interrumpes nada, Hans ya iba de salida…-Le dedico una mirada gélida al hombre, que solo rodo los ojos e ignoro su comentario, la tomo por los hombros._

 _-Nos íbamos cariño…-Dijo con desprecio el pelirrojo._

 _-Puedes adelantarte Hans…-Hablo con frialdad la platinada, sin dejar de amenazar al pelirrojo con la mirada._

 _El escuchar que Elsa le daba preferencia a ella, hizo que sus ilusiones volvieran a renacer, aunque aun esa espinita de haber visto como se besaba con el tal Hans seguía. -Tks, como sea…-Dijo ya molesto el hombre y sin más salió de la sala de maestros, azotando la puerta al salir._

 _-Lo siento, no estamos en un buen momento…-Hablo apenada la platinada, sin dejarla de ver aun cuando esta mantenía la mirada agachada-pero dime, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿tuviste algún problema?...-Pregunto con angustia._

 _-Yo…Dijo en un débil susurro, presionando con mayor fuerza los puños- amm… este amm solo, solo…-Sentía su garganta seca, estaba segura que en cualquier momento su voz se quebraría, así que respiro profundo, lamio su labio y levanto una de sus manos- quería, quería mostrarle esto-Levanto por fin la mirada, forzándose a sonreír, le señalo la hoja con sus calificaciones-y, y agradecerle…_

 _Al ver las notas de la pecosa y saber que si se graduaría, sintió una gran felicidad al igual que tristeza, por que no lo podía negar la extrañaría-Felicidades Anna,-Dijo con honestidad- sabía que lo lograrías y por ello te compre algo…-Con rapidez fue a su escritorio y tomo su portafolio- es pequeño pero espero que te guste…-Sus tacones era el único ruido que se escuchaba en toda la sala de maestro, que por suerte todos los demás maestros ya se habían ido, metió la mano a su portafolio y saco una lapicera, que tenía diseños de copos de nieve, girasoles y un escrito "Verano e Invierno"._

 _Con una sonrisa sincera miro a la cobriza, que se encontraba anonadada miraba el obsequio, la platinada quedo a pocos centímetros de ella, nerviosa paso saliva al ver como la platinada se seguía acercando mas a ella, provocando que sus mejillas se colorearan de carmín, se acercó unos centímetros mas y los cálidos labios de la platinada se posaron en su frente, abrió de sobre manera los ojos, y sus mejillas pecosa se encendieron aun mas, quería preguntarle y decirle un sinfín de cosa a la platinada pero su cuerpo se desconectó por completo con esa simple acción de parte de la oji-azul.-Suerte Anna…-Dijo por lo bajo la profesora, entregándole la pluma en las manos, sujeto con fuerza la pluma como si su vida dependiera de ello pero fue lo único que pudo hacer ya que su cuerpo aun no le respondía del todo, los tacones de la platinada se escucharon, al igual que el ruido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse._

 _Al cabo de unos segundos más por fin logro que su cerebro volviera a reaccionar y le mandara las indicaciones de mover sus extremidades. Escaneo toda la habitación, notando apenas que estaba completamente sola, cabizbaja miro nuevamente el bolígrafo personalizado que recién recibió y leyó con mayor tranquilidad el escrito… "Verano e Invierno", una y otra vez se repetían estas palabras en su cabeza y los recuerdos del tiempo que compartió con la platinada la invadieron, sonrió bobamente y dejo salir un pesado suspiro._

 _¿Qué tontería había planeado hacer?, confesar sus sentimientos a una chica, cuando ella también era una, simplemente no podía ser, o de eso se intentó convencer, había muchos impedimentos para que hubiera una posibilidad entre ellas, primero eran ambas chicas, segundo no sabía exactamente cuántos años Elsa era mayor y la más importante tenia novio. Era apuesto, un chico, posiblemente mayor que Elsa o cierto y tenían problemas en sus relación, pero eso es normal en cualquier pareja… al igual que este celoso._

 _Espera, ¿que acababa de pensar?, ¿celoso de ella?... "- Ja, ¿así que tú eres Anna?...Jaja, Els, me a habla mucho de ti…Siempre que salimos está diciéndome, Anna esto y Anna a mejorado…y Anna paso su examen, Anna esto, Anna aquello…-",exacto, no era una suposición el mismo lo confeso, sonrió victoriosa y nuevamente los recuerdos al lado de la platinada la invadieron, leyó otra vez la inscripción, "Verano e Invierno"._

 _Se mordió el labio pensativa e instintivamente se llevó la mano a su frente, recordando el agradable contacto de los labios de la platinada y como si cada pieza de un rompecabezas se pusiera en su lugar logro entender algo… maldición como podía ser tan distraída, sin perder más tiempo salió corriendo de la habitación a gran velocidad y guardo el bolígrafo en la bolsa de su pantalón._

 _Puede que su mente en esos momentos le esté jugando una terrible broma pero sentía, que podía ser correspondida, todo indicaba a que sí, la inscripción eran sus apellidos, Summer y Winter, si eso no era una indirecta na sabía que más podía ser._

 _Respiro hondo, si la aceptaba era más que obvio que moriría de felicidad y si no, bueno solo moriría. Siguió corriendo, hasta que llego al estacionamiento de los maestros, notando que cercas de un auto estaba discutiendo una pareja, con cautela se acercó y pudo notar que se trataba de la platinada y el pelirrojo, que discutían acaloradamente._

 _No entendía muy bien la discusión, pero solo podía ver como el pelirrojo era el más alterado, cuando Elsa se mantenía aparentemente tranquila. Noto que Elsa le dijo algo al pelirrojo a lo cual se puso más eufórico, por lo vista ya fastidiada la platinada decidió ignorar los reclamos de Hans, se dio la media vuelta para dirigirse a su auto pero antes que siquiera pudiera tocar la puerta, el oji-verde la tomo del brazo con brusquedad, parecía endemoniada el tipo gritando incoherencias, y Elsa con su característica serenidad le dijo algo que solo lo enfureció mas._

 _Por lo visto presiono más su agarre ya que en el rostro níveo de la platinada se instaló un gesto de dolor e intento liberarse del pelirrojo. Anna desde su escondite al ver el dolor en el rostro de la oji-azul, sintió una profunda ira hacia Hans, si desde que lo conoció no le cayó del todo, ahora mucho menos, presiono con fuerza su mandíbula y empuño sus manos._

…

 _.._

 _._

 _-No seas estúpida Elsa, lo mejor será deshacernos del problema…-Dijo casi que escupiendo el pelirrojo._

 _-He dicho que no Hans…-Respondió con firmeza la platinada, a lo cual Hans presiono más su brazo, presiono con rabia sus mandíbula y ya fastidiado de esa discusión que no los llevaba a ningún lado. Levanto en alto su mano y presionando con mayor fuerza el delgado brazo de la platinada, se dispuso a darle una bofetada, la cual no pudo darle ya que algo se abalanzó sobre, obligándolo a soltar a la platinada y golpearse contra el auto antes de caer de cara al duro pavimento del estacionamiento._

 _Adolorida por el golpe, que recién se había dado por lanzarse al pelirrojo, se ponía de pie sobando su cabeza y tabaleando un poco, todo le daba vueltas pero había valido la pena, en cuando vio las intenciones del sujeto de querer abofetear a la platinada, un impulso de protegerla la invadió._

 _-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto mirando a la sorprendida oji-azul, que solo pudo asentir.-Jeje me alegra…-Dijo sincera con una amplia sonrisa._

 _Anonadad e intentando procesar lo que recién pasaba, miraba a su inconsciente novio tendido en el pavimento y después a la risueña cobriza, que de un momento a otro le comenzó a sangrar la nariz, asustada abrió grande los ojos y se apresuró a sacar unos kleenex de su maleta e instintivamente se acercó a la menor para auxiliarla._

 _Al ver el rostro preocupado de la platinada y como rápidamente la sujetaba de la nuca y la ayudaba a para el sangrado, se soltó a reír.-Jeje, lo siento-Se disculpó ante la mirada acusadora y angustiada de la mayor- Estoy bien, desde que tengo memoria soy muy sensible de la nariz casi con cualquier golpe comienza a sangrar, jeje así que estaré bien…-Se perdió en la mirada angustiada de la platinada por unos segundos, notando que estaba demasiado cercas de ella, lentamente bajo su mirada a los carnosos labios de la oji-azul, con un simple movimiento que hiciera podría unir sus labio con los de ella._

 _Su pecho comenzó a latir con mayor fuerza, solo eran unos cuantos centímetros los que la dividían de probar esos labios que la incitaba, nerviosa paso saliva y cuando menos se dio cuanta sus labios estaba a pocos milímetros de unirse, se relamió los labio y simplemente comenzó a cerrar los ojos lentamente, era una locura lo que iba a hacer y no sabía cuál sería la reacción de la platinada, pero pasara lo que pasara se aseguraría de disfrutar y rememorar ese momento._

 _Fue un beso, lento, puro y lleno de amor y hubiera querido que el beso durara más pero el bendito oxigeno era requerido, con lentitud, su respiración agitada y su mirada llena de ilusión, miro a la platinada que se miraba ¿melancólica?, no entendía por qué estaba con los ojos cristalinos si le había correspondido el beso._

 _Titubeante retrocedió un paso y agacho su mirada la menor-Yo… Elsa, dis…_

 _-¿Realmente te arrepientes Anna?-Pregunto con firmeza, al borde de las lágrimas._

 _-¿Qué?, no, para nada, quería hacer esto desde hace tiempo…-Se apresuró a responder, nerviosa rasco su cabeza y con cautela se acercó otra vez a la platinada para tomarla de la mano-Yo, yo…-Respiro profundo y miro directo a los ojos glaciares de la platinada-Me, me…¡me gustas Elsa Winter! y, y quisiera que, que me dejaras conocerte más, aunque me gradué de la preparatoria quiero seguirte viendo…-Soltó con rapidez, aferrándose de la delicada mano de la profesora, que solo la miraba sorprendida, sin poder articular alguna palabra._

 _Se quedó callada mirando directo a los ojos a la platinada, esperando su respuesta pero esta no decía nada y su expresión no la podía comprender si era de aceptación o rechazo, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y esos segundos que trascurrían le comenzaron a ser eternos y los más tortuosos de su vida._

 _-Anna…-Fue todo lo que dijo después de un minuto completo de silencio, movía su boca pero ninguna palabra era emitida._

 _-Elsa, sé que soy una chiquilla, pero dentro de unas semanas cumpliré ya la mayoría de edad y entrare a la universidad dentro de poco y tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo y puedo cambiar todo lo que no te agrade de mí y sé que somos chicas y no me importa y …-Decía lo más rápido que podía, asiendo exagerados movimientos con sus manos, provocando que la platinada riera discretamente al tiempo que algunas lágrimas se escapaban de sus azulinos ojos, con delicadeza limpio las lágrimas con uno de sus dedos y miro directo a los ojos de la menor._

 _-Me gustas Anna…-Confeso con sinceridad, provocando que en el rostro de Anna se dibujara lentamente una enorme sonrisa- No tienes que cambiar nada de ti, amo tu torpeza, tus divagaciones, cada cosa de ti me agrada…-Sonrió melancólica y agacho la mirada, topándose con el inconsciente pelirrojo.-Pero no puede ser Anna, soy mayor que tu…-La menor iba a protestar, pero guardo silencio cuando Elsa levanto la mano en señal que para y volvió a mirarle directo a los ojos- tienes sueños, metas que cumplir…-Cerro brevemente los ojos e inhalo profundo, al abrir los ojos poco a poco dejo escapar el aire- Anna, conmigo no los podrás cumplir, yo seré solo un impedimento, sé que puedes encontrar a una chica de tu misma edad y…_

 _-Nooo, solo por favor quiero una oportuni…_

 _-Anna, Estoy embarazada…_

 _-¿Qué?...-Aterrada dirigió su vista al inconsciente pelirrojo y después miro a la platinada, con el entrecejo fruncido exigiéndole una explicación, tal vez no tenía ningún derecho de recriminarle nada, pero su ira la comenzaba a cegar._

 _-Comencé a salir con Hans una semana antes de conocerte, empezamos bien, pero simplemente entre más te conocía más confundida me sentía,-Relato con honestidad- pero sabía que esos sentimientos que empezaban a surgir por ti, estaban mal, por muchas razones y yo siempre e creído que la gente no se puede enamorar de la noche a la mañana,-Respiro hondo- Mas me enamore de ti, pero quise ignorarlo y continúe saliendo con Hans… una noche nos pasamos de copas y teníamos tiempo que…-Se mordió el labio nerviosa, al tener que explicarle que tenía tiempo sin hacerlo con su novio, porque simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en ella._

 _Anna al comprenderlo, se sintió incomoda y molesta- Entiendo…-dijo desganada._

 _Aliviada la platinada suspiro y continuo con su relato, ¿Por qué le estaba explicando a detalle sus motivos?, ni ella misma lo sabía-Bueno, después de eso nuestra relación comenzó a deteriorarse más y más y hace apenas una semana me entere de mi estado…-Agacho la mirada avergonzada. La cobriza miro a la profesora por unos segundos sin cambiar su expresión de molestia-Para darle una oportunidad a Hans tuve que conocerlo por un año… un año…pero con solo conocerte pusiste mi mundo de cabeza Summer…-Rio tristemente, mientras buscaba las llaves de su auto en su portafolio, mientras Anna relajaba su expresión._

 _-Por ello no puedo darte una oportunidad, e cometido muchos errores pero de ahora en adelante, no solo puedo pensar en mí, no solo seré yo…-Con temor la platinada dirigió su mano a su plano vientre y Anna la observo con cautela- Hans no quiere responsabilizarse y dice que lo mejor es deshacernos de él, pero no puedo, es mi hijo al fin de cuentas… y si el que es su padre, no lo acepta, mucho menos puedo obligarte a ti que lo aceptes…-Sus miradas se cruzaron- Si te diera una oportunidad, ¿crees que nos aceptarías a ambos?..._

 _La cobriza abrió grande los ojos, tenía que admitirlo eso si le preocupaba, estaba segura de sus sentimientos a la platinada, pero era joven y honestamente no tenía planeado tener hijos, recién empezaría la_ _Licenciatura en Animación, y apenas se podía cuidar de sí misma, asustada retrocedió un par de pasos tambaleándose un poco al tropezar con el inconsciente oji-verde._

 _La platinada sonrió con sinceridad y abrió la puesta de su auto-Esta bien Anna, te quiero… pero encontraras a alguien mejor…_

…

..

.

Anna por fin termino el dibujo, cerro el cuadernillo, gurdo el bolígrafo en la bolsita cercas del pecho que tenía su blusa, tomo su mochica y la colgó de un solo lado, al ponerse de pie se sacudió los pantalones e hizo un pequeño estiramiento de piernas al tiempo que soltaba un bostezo.

-¡Anna!, discúlpame… -Se escuchó la voz de una mujer, provocando que en el pecoso rostro de la cobriza se formara una media sonrisa- tuve que quedarme con unos de mis alumnos a repasar y… -Se excusaba con preocupación la platinada, dándole un pequeño beso a la menor en la mejilla, que solo sonrió divertida.

-Jeje, está bien, me dio tiempo de terminar esto…-Le mostro el cuadernillo, que ya se veía un tanto gastado.

-¿Y qué es?-Pregunto curiosa la platinada, mientras recibía el cuadernillo.

-Jeje, ábrelo…-La platinada comenzó a ojearlo, primero sintiéndose confundida ya que los primero dibujos tenían las fechas de hace un poco más de un año, después llego hasta un dibujo de hace aproximadamente seis meses y al ver la fecha sintió un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos.

El dibujo era como un pequeño comic en estilo chibis, donde las protagonistas eran ella y Anna, en los primeros cuadros Anna le agradecía por su tutela en las clases de regularización, después una linda confesión y quedaba en continuara para saber la respuesta de la platinada.

Con unas cuantas lagrimitas en los ojos levanto la vista, topándose con una muy sonrojada y sonriente Anna- Ese día… ¿por eso fuste a buscarme a la sala de maestros?-Asintió felizmente la pecosa.-Oh, Anna lo siento…

-Oooh, vamos, no me confesé exactamente como lo planeado-Se acercó a la platinada y la abrazo por los hombros con sumo cariño- pero las cosa no salieron tan mas… -Rio divertida al tiempo que le daba un besito en la nariz.-Pero segué, aún no termina…

Con el dorso de una de sus manos se limpió las lágrimas y continuo ojeando, lo de la siguiente página fue otro comic, de lo que paso ese día y como se terminaron confesando, como Anna tacleó a Hans y todas las dagas que le hizo mientras estuvo inconsciente. Las demás paginas eran igual minis comic's y dibujos, de momento memorables que han pasado juntas.

Cubrió su boca al llegar a las últimas páginas e inevitablemente las lágrimas salieron nuevamente y miro a la menor que estaba hincada y con un anillo de compromiso. La platinada solo asentía velozmente. A lo cual Anna soltó un chillido de felicidad y rápidamente se puso de pie y abrazo con fervor a su platinada, dándole una lluvia de besos por todo su rostro.

El dibujo era un pequeño comic, relatando toda la travesía muy chistosa que hizo Anna cuando fue a comprar el Anillo, y pidiéndole permiso para casarse, al pequeño que residía en el vientre de la platinada, el ultimo dibujito del comic era Anna arrodillada pidiéndole que se casara con ella y una pequeña inscripción en la parte inferior derecha decía "Continua en el Vol.2".

-Woow, la has escuchado, ha dicho que si…-Dijo alegre la menor, inclinándose un poco para quedar a la altura del ensanchado vientre de Elsa.

-Anna, desde cuanto hacías estos dibujos…

-Desde el primer día que te vi…-Dijo con orgullo, de su mochila saco otro cuadernillo pero este en la portada tenía adornos de copos de nieve, girasoles y centrado en una fuente de letras único estaba escrito "Invierno de Verano", con una sonrisilla traviesa lo mostro-Te enseñare un pequeño spoiler de este tomo…

-¿enserio?

-Sí, claro mientras vamos a tu chequeo, puedes darle unas ojeadas…-Dijo con alegría entrelazando sus manos, le quito su bolso a Elsa para que ella lo cargara y se dirigieron al estacionamiento.

-Woow, entonces después del chequeo iremos con mis padres…-Pregunto la platinada, al ver que en los pequeños comic's Anna ya tenía planeado todo el día-Claro, ¿y ya hasta cuanto vendrás a trabajar?…-Pregunto casual, sacando las llaves del auto…

-Bueno, te alegrara pro que ya solo la siguiente semana…

-Hum, estaría más feliz de que ya no fueras, ya pronto cumplirás los ocho meses, es peligroso…

-Tranquila Anna…

..

.

 _-¡No!-Grito con fuerza la pecosa, abrazando con desesperación a la platinada.-Jamás podría encontrar a alguien mejor, yo soy una persona llena de errores y, y también al principio no quería aceptar estos sentimientos, porque tenía miedo y tengo medo ahora mismo… pero me da más terror el dejarte ir, yo, bueno creo que no seré un buen ejemplo a seguir para él bebe, pero estoy dispuesta a estar a tu lado y apoyarlos en todo, soy joven, torpe y un tanto distraída, mis padres murieron hace algunos años, vivo con un tío y no tengo mucho, digo sigo siendo una simple estudiante, y puede que en un punto te desesperes, pero me asegurare de dar lo mejor para que estemos bien los tres._

 _Con lágrimas en los ojos, la platinada agacho la mirada para ver a la menor que se aferraba con desesperación al abrazo-Gracias Anna…-Se separaron un poco y se dieron un besos, sin separar sus labios ambas sonrieron._

 _Y hubieran seguido demostrando su afecto y felicidad si es que no hubieran escuchado los lamentos de Hans, que apenas se intentaba reincorporar.-Ouuuu, será mejor que nos marchemos…-Comento la menor, a lo cual Elsa asintió preocupada._

 _Rápidamente Anna se acercó a un arbusto y tomo una barita, la platinada miraba las acciones de la menor confundida-¿Qué haces?..._

 _Con la barita en mano, se puso en cuclillas cercas del pelirrojo y le comenzó a picar los ojos, nariz y después la cabeza-Siempre lo había querido hacer…_

 _-¡Anna!…_

 _-Ya, ya… está bien…-Se puso de pie y tomo a Hans de uno de sus pies y lo comenzó a jalar hasta dejarlo entre los arbustos.-Bien, ya nadie obstruye su paso, conduzca con cuidado…_

 _-Anna, déjate de bromas y ya sube al auto…_

 _-Planea secuestrarme…_

 _-¡Anna!_

 _-Jeje, ya voy…-Se acercó al auto y primero se aseguró que Elsa subiera, cerrándole la puerta y ya después se dirigió al lado del copiloto, con una radiante sonrisa miro a la platinada y antes de ponerse el cinturón de seguridad le robo un beso.-Te amo…_

 _Sin decir nada más la platinada le dio un besito más y puso en marcha el auto._

 _ **.:Fin:.**_

* * *

Ya se esto esta muy random y raro y extraño y, y todo lo que quieran pero, no sean tan duros, es el primer Elsana que escribo, y el finc con el que me e tardado mas y el que e editado un buen de veces, al principio iba a ser un fic trágico, pero después me decidí por uno feliz.

La drama cambio un poco, al principio Hans iba a ser mas "villano" e iba a tener mas participación, pero en fin al final esto salio.

Y bueno LaMafer, lo vuelvo a decir espero que haya sido de tu agrado, ¿sino? puedes pedir un rembolso... xD (con toda confianza)

¿quejas?, ¿sugerencias?, ¿jitomatasos?, ¿mejor solo me dedico al Kristanna? w

Nota: El que quiera darle un vistoso a la pagina, pueden encontrar el link en mi perfil o buscarlo en face **FrozenMania Forever,** es una pagina centrada en Frozen y es parcial no hay discriminacion por alguna pareja o personaje.

Y creo que eso es todo por hoy... que tengan un buen día... *Huye*

 ** _NaomyRO22 OffLine_**

"Que la fuerza los acompañe"


	2. Después de las clases

**Disclaimer:** _FROZEN y cada uno de sus personajes es propiedad de Disney, al igual que la referencia a cualquier otra película, serie y demás son propiedad de sus debidos autores, solo lo narrado en esta historia y algunos OC son enteramente míos._

 **ACLARACIONES:**

-Elsanna no incesto

-Agradezco enteramente la participación que tuvieron al votar, (y aunque creo que algunos votaron mas de una vez). La mayoría prefería que fuera niña, así que bueno la mayoría hablo.

 _Sin mas que decir por el momento. Disfruten de la lectura qu eya han esperado bastante._

* * *

" _ **Después de las clases de regularización"**_

-¡No!... solo queremos sabes que se encuentre bien y ya...-Dijo casi que gritando Anna, sin dejar de sostener la mano de la platinada.

-Entiendo eso pero…-La doctora algo aterrada y con una sonrisa fingida intentaba explicarle a la menor.

-¡He dicho que no!-Declaro con firmeza la cobriza, señalando con su dedo índice acusadoramente a la aparentemente ya desesperada doctora, la cual nerviosa paso saliva.

-Anna, por favor cálmate…-Le pidió tranquilamente la oji-azul, dándole un pequeño apretón en la mano y brindándole una cálida sonrisa.

Avergonzada la menor agacho su mirada-Si, me disculpo, Doc.-Dijo entre dientes.

La doctora solo aclaro su garganta y metió las manos a las bolsas de su bata-Si está bien…-Relajo un poco sus expresiones y con un diminuto movimiento de cabeza reacomodo su flequillo en su lugar, dejo escapar un pesado suspiro y prosiguió con su explicación- pero…

-Doctora Rovinzon,-Con una increíble cortesía la oji-azul interrumpió a la castaña que portaba la bata- estoy de acurdo con Anna en que solo nos diga que nuestro hijo se encuentra bien, solo eso, queremos que sea una sorpresa todo lo demás…-Hablo con total tranquilidad la platinada, pero la doctora al ver la mirada gélida de la oji-azul quedo paralizada comprendiendo que era mejor no seguir discutiendo, temerosa paso saliva, asintiendo rápidamente y casi que temblando de miedo prosiguió a seguir haciendo su labor en silencio.

Soltó un suspiro resignada, prosiguió a tomar el transductor abdominal y lo siguió moviendo por todo el abultado vientre de Elsa-Bien… ¿si esa es su decisión?-Titubeante Pregunto, a lo cual la pareja dio un leve asentimiento.-Ok.-Concluyo resignada.

La feliz pareja miraban maravilladas el monitor que realmente no lograban descifrar del todo la imagen que les mostraba el eco, atentamente escuchando los latidos del pequeño que residía en el vientre de la platinada.

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

-Muy bien, tanto usted como… amm el pequeño están en perfectas condiciones… sobra decir que solo siga consumiendo las vitaminas que le indique, alimentos ricos en hierro, no se sobre esfuerce y evite emociones fuertes…-Dijo la doctora mientras abría algunas gavetas de su escritorio y buscaba algo.

-¿Y entonces este será el último chequeo?-Pregunto curiosa la menor de las chicas.

-Así es,-Confirmo la castaña, acomodando las imágenes del eco en una carpeta- … ya nos veremos hasta el día del parto, cualquier cosa tienen mi número, no duden en llamar si tiene algún inconveniente o duda…-Concluyo la castaña, entregándoles la carpeta a las chicas.

-Si gracias Doc.-Alegre la cobriza se levantó de la silla y estiro su mano para estrecharla con la doctora, con una media sonrisa esta le correspondió.

-Doctora Rovinzon –La platinada con ayuda de Anna se puso de pie y de igual forma estrecho su mano con la castaña-gracias…-

 _ **~0~**_

-Muchas gracias, estuvo delicioso…-Decía la menor con una gran sonrisa, limpiándose la comisura de los labios con la servilleta.

-Oh, menos mal que te a gustado y espero hayas guardado espacio para el postre…-Hablo dulcemente la mujer frente a ella, era castaña de unos cuarenta años, un peinado algo elaborado, ojos de un azul intenso, nariz pequeña, unas casi imperceptibles arugas que eran encubiertas por el maquillaje, vestida con una elegante blusa de manga larga color morada, un hermoso y costoso dije, pulseras y aretes a juego, pantalón de mezclilla entubado, zapatillas negras de tacón no muy alto y un precioso saco.

-Oh amor, siempre hay espacio para el postre…- Se escuchó una grave y fría voz varonil, nerviosa Anna dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar de donde provino la voz, mirándolo con una sonrisa nerviosa al hombre que está sentado a la cabecera de la mesa(la mujer castaña estaba a su derecha, Elsa a su izquierda y Anna a un lado de Elsa), el sujeto posiblemente tenia cuarenta y algo de años, cabello platinado perfectamente peinado, color de ojos verde opaco casi gris, bigote delineado, su vestimenta era impecable de acuerdo a su elegante perfil, pantalón de vestir negro, zapatos negros bien lustrados, camisa azul cielo, corbata blanca con líneas azul marino, chaleco negro y un saco del mismo color.-Después de todo es uno de tus postres favoritos princesa…-Dijo mirando cariñosamente a la platinada, que sonrió discretamente.

-¿Mousse de chocolate blanco…?-Ilusionada pegunto la platinada, mirando a sus padres los cuales asintieron con una sincera sonrisa.

-¿Y lo has hecho tu mama?...-Pregunto ilusionada la oji-azul.

-Claro que si cariño, cuando Anna me llamo-Señalo con la mirada a la cobriza que había permanecido al margen de la conversación hasta el momento- para avisarme que vendrían, me encargue de preparar todos tus platillos favoritos….

-Oh, gracias mama…-Dirigió su vista a la menor y discretamente la tomo de la mano por lo bajo de la mesa-Gracias Anna….

-Jeje, si bueno no es nada…-Dijo avergonzada al sentir todas las miradas.

-¿Cómo que nada?, Gracias a ti, Elsa por fin nos vuelve a visitar…-Declaro dulcemente la castaña.

-Sí, y bueno también queríamos saber exactamente con quien salía mi hermosa hija, digo conocimos a ese imbécil…-Presiono la mandíbula y dio un ligero golpe a la mesa con su puño- y mira con la estupidez que salió…-Aclaro la garganta y relajo un poco su expresión antes de posar su mirada regida en la aterrada Anna- y a usted Señorita Summer solo le conocíamos la voz por las llamadas y un poco de lo que nos contaba mi princesas –Dijo directo el hombre de la familia, notándosele un toque de inconformidad al hablar.

-Papa…-Reprendió la platinada con una mirada suplicante a su padre.

-Adgar…-Dijo al mismo tiempo la oji-azul mayor mirando a su marido con una mueca de desaprobación y dándole una ligera patada en la espinilla por lo bajo de la mesa a lo cual el mayor solo hizo un gesto de dolor.

-Jeje, está bien, lo entiendo…-Elsa la miro avergonzada a lo cual solo atino a brindarle una cálida sonrisa y tomar su mano por lo bajo para que no las vieran-Después de todo a lo que puedo notar, Elsa es su mayor tesoro y solo quieren su bien…

-Así es…-Concluyo serio el hombre sin dejar de mirar directo a los ojos a la menor, que pese al terror que le provocaba, le sostuvo la mirada callada sin saber que más decir, creándose un incómodo silencio.

\- ¿qué les parece si pasamos al postre?-Dijo sin más la Señora Winter al cabo de unos segundos para deshacer ese incomodo ambiente que se había creado.

-Si me parece perfecto…-Le apoyo su hija con una sonrisilla nerviosa.

Anna parpadeo un par de veces y asintió en afirmativa, se puso de pie y se dispuso a recoger la mesa, la mayor se puso de pie levantando su mano en señal de alto-Oh claro que no, deja, eres nuestra invitada… -al instante ella se puso a recoger la mesa.

-Emm, este… ¿segura?, por mí no…-le fueron arrebatados los trastes que había recogido y le dio unas ligeras palmadas en la espalda.

-Nada, espérenme en la sala, ya traigo los postres…-Declaro firme, desapareciendo por la puerta que daba a la cocina.

Elsa con algo de dificultad por su gran barriga se ponía de pie siendo ayudada por la menor que le sonreía cariñosa, el mayor también se puso de pie y sin decir nada se dirigió a la sala seguido por las chicas.

Anna disminuyo un poco el paso y se acercó más a su prometida-¿por qué no me habías dicho que eras rica?-Pregunto en voz baja.

Desde que entraron a la gran casa que casi podría ser una mansión, no habían estado solas y enserio que tenía muchas dudas pero más que nada miedo.

-Bueno, yo no soy rica…-Dijo pensativa con una sonrisita nerviosa-Mis padres son los ricos…-Dijo un poco avergonzada.

-Eso es igual,-Declaro más que paniqueada - eres hija única eso significa que eres su única heredera, entonces por obvias razones tu terminaras siendo rica, si eres rica no podre cumplir con las expectativas de tus padre y sabes que mi carrera recién empieza creo que es mejor no decirles nada de nuestro compromiso se burlaran del anillo que te e dado, te prometo que en cuando consiga un buen trabajo y tenga el dinero suficiente te comprare un anillo mejor y les diremos tal y seguramente tengamos que posponer nuestra boda pero te prometo que…-Elsa se detuvo frente a la alterada chica que no paraba de hablar y hacer expresiones exagerada, la sujeto de las mejillas presionándolas, obligándola a hacer boca de pescado y que guardara silencio.

Sonrió de lado y la miro con ternura, simplemente ver su mirada azul verdosa la desarmaba y más cuando se mostraba tan indefensa y aterrada casi a punto de llora.-Anna, solo cálmate…-Dijo con tranquilidad a lo cual la cobriza quiso protestar pero le fue imposible ya que Elsa presiono aún más su mejillas.-Sea lo que sea que piensen mis padres, yo seguiré contigo…-Respiro hondo y la miro directo a los ojos-siempre y cuando tú también lo quieras…no te presionare a nada, si quieres hablar con ellos de nuestro compromiso bien y si decides posponer esa charla o la propuesta hasta que estés más segura…-Agacho la mirada y después miraba su mano, el sencillo pero hermoso añillo que estaba en su dedo anular- igual te apo…

Antes que pudiera terminar de hablar Anna agito su cabeza en negativa, llevo sus manos a sus mejillas, sujetando con delicadeza las suaves manos de la platinada, lentamente las bajo y junto, sonrió melancólica y deposito un suave beso en las pálidas manos de la sorprendida futura madre.-Quiero estar con ustedes, no quiero posponer nada…-Agacho la mirada-es solo que…-respiro hondo-tengo un poco de miedo, jeje no quiero que por mi culpa discutas con tus padres… mis tíos no aceptaron lo nuestro, te hicieron sentir mal y aun cuando insisten que solo es un capricho, que aun soy muy joven para tomar tal decisión…-Levanto su mirada, mostrando que aun su juguetona mirada estaba cristalina se notaba la determinación- te aseguro, te lo juro por mi vida… que yo realmente quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo Elsa Winter-Llevo una de sus manos al abultado vientre de la platinada- y nuestro pequeño.

Los gélidos ojos de la platinada se aguadaron y de inmediato las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar-Anna…-La cobriza llevo sus manos a las mejillas de la platinada y con sus pulgares intentaba limpiar las lágrimas que no paraban de salir, rio divertida, le dio un besito en la frente poniéndose casi de puntitas, (ya que Elsa era algunos centímetros más alta que ella), después otro pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz, lo cual provocó una risilla contenida en la platinada.

Lentamente fue bajando una de sus manos al mentor de Elsa, lo acaricio con delicadeza y poco a poco se acercó a esos provocativos labios, sellando su juramento con ese lento y amoroso beso.

La señora Winter veía enternecida la escena, sosteniendo en sus manos una charola con cuatro copas que tenían el delicioso postre y al otro extremo de la habitación recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados el hombre de familia, chasqueo la lengua-Solo te daré una oportunidad Summer…

Abrió grande los ojos y dejo de corresponder el beso, que claro estaba disfrutando pero al sentir una pequeña punzada en su vientre que le incómodo y a la vez alegro, sonrió y tomo una de las manos de la cobriza y la poso en el lugar exacto de su vientre donde sentía esos tironcillos, Anna aun con los ojos cerrado y con sus labios pegados a los de la platinada que no le correspondían-Oye…-Se quejó más al sentir el sutil movimiento de la gran barriga de su amor, abrió ilusionada sus ojos y comenzó a menear su mano en busaca de más movimientos-Woooo, creo que también está feliz…ouuu mi pequeño está muy inquieto…-Dijo con una vocecilla infantil y dispuesta a darle un beso al ensanchado abdomen, más le fue imposible ya que sintió que alguien la jalaba y le dejaba algo en sus manos, confundida miro que en sus manos sostenía una charola con cuatro copas que contenía el mousse de chocolate.

Con los ojos en blanco miraba como de un momento a otro los padres de la platinada estaban muy entusiasmados acariciando y hablándole a la barriga de Elsa, no entendía de dónde demonios habían salido pero ella simplemente fue apartada y obligada a cuidar los postres, resignada miro a la oji-azul que igual estaba sorprendida y al cabo de unos segundos solo atinaron a reír divertidas.

 _ **~0~**_

-¿Anna segura que no quieres que te ayude?-Pregunto como por décima vez la platinada, al notar como la menor giraba y movía de un lugar a otro el instructivo, al tiempo que entrecerraba los ojos y miraba cada una de las muchas piezas de madera que estaba regadas por todo el suelo.

-No, tu solo sigue leyendo tranquilamente tu libro, descansa y déjame esto a mí,-Se señaló a si misma muy confiada y sonrió ampliamente, mientras intentaba que dos piezas encajaran a la fuerza- ja creme soy una experta armando cosa…y donde está la maldita parte _"e"_ que tiene que encajar en la _"c"…-_ se preguntó a si misma por lo bajo, sentada en el suelo como chinita y rascando su cabeza, miraba todas las piezas a su alrededor buscando las que coincidieran con las imágenes que le indicaban el instructivo.

-¿Segura?-Insistió la mayor que se removió un poco en el mullido sillón individual reclinable.

-Claro, claro, tu solo disfruta de tu aperitivo…-Señalo el sándwich de nutella y el vaso de leche que estaban a un lado del sillón sobre la pequeña mesita.-tu lectura,-le señalo con la mirada el libro que sostenía entre sus pálidas manos-y veras que antes que puedas decir _"supercali, cali, gra, filistico, espiralidoso"_ -Dijo entrecortado haciendo muecas chistosa.

- _"¿_ _supercalifragilisticoespialidoso?"_ -Pregunto con una media sonrisa al poder decir la palabra con gran fluidez, provocando que la menor hiciera un puchero y se cruzara de brazos mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Hum…-Bufo tomando algunas piezas, viendo de reojo el instructivo y en ocasiones a su amada que cubría su risilla con su libro.

…

..

.

Algunas horas después y ya solo había algunas cuantas piezas regadas por el suelo, Elsa bajo un poco su libro para ver mejor a su prometida que seguía batallando en su construcción. Tomo el martillo y aun cuando estaba utilizando tornillos obligo a que unas piezas quedaran fijas clavándolas.-Jaja, ya casi…-

-Supercalifragilisticoespialidoso…-Dijo por lo bajo la platinada.

-¿Qué?...-Pregunto con una falsa molestia la menor.

-Supercalifragilisticoespialidoso- Dijo entre risillas, dejando su libro en sus piernas y viendo a su prometida.

-¿Así?, ¿por qué no intentas decirlo al revés?-Reto la de dos trenzas con una sonrisilla burlona y cruzándose de brazos.

-Sodolipiaescotilisgifralicapersu…-Respondió victoriosa sin titubear.

Anna hizo un mohín y con un paso lento se acercó a la platinada-¿A ver dilo tres veces seguridad?-Reto, sentándose en el borde del sillón.

-supercalifragilisticoes…-Se detuvo la platinada al sentir los cálidos labios de la cobriza contra los suyos.

-Intenta, decirlo así…-Hablo Anna contra los labios de Elsa. La oji-azul rio de medio lado y mordió ligeramente el labio de la otra chica, provocando que se sonrojara como un tomate y abriera grande los ojos.

- _S_ upercalifragilisticoespialidoso, supercalifragilisticoespialidoso, supercalifragilisticoespialidoso… -Respondió con gran fluidez.

La menor aun anonadada por la reacción de su prometida balbuceaba algunas palabras en intento de defenderse.- _Super_ -Dijo lentamente Elsa, al tiempo que nuevamente se acercó a los labios de Anna, la cual pudo sentir su cálido aliento chocar con su boca y nariz, percibiendo el delicioso aroma a nutella, provocándole un agradable escalofrió.- _califragilistico_ -pronuncio sensualmente rosando sus labios- _es pi ali_ -sujeto con sus dientes el labio inferir de la cobriza y lo estiro ligeramente a lo cual, Anna paso saliva nerviosa y unas cuantas gotas de sudor recorrieron su frente- _d o s o_...-Deletreo las ultimas letras antes de unir sus labios.

El beso lo inicio lento, en espera que la menor por fin saliera de su transe y le correspondiera, lo cual no tardo, entre abrió su boca y la sujeto de la nuca, obligando a la platinada a acercarse mas y profundizar el beso que poco o poco se iba intensificando, lentamente Elsa se fue recargando en el respaldo del sillón, sus respiraciones se comenzaron a agitar y solo separaban lo necesario sus labios para tomar lo necesario de aire.-Anna…-Dijo en un susurro la platinada, a lo cual la cobriza le respondió con una monosílaba, sin dejar de besarla.-Tengo, un,-Se ruborizo y Anna solo sonrió de medio lado- un antojo…-Declaro con vergüenza, provocando que la pecosa sonriera ampliamente.

-Je, ¿yyy~?, ¿soy la única que puede cumplir tu antojo?-Pregunto picarona, poniéndose de pie sin dejar de besar a su amada, con un notorio rubor en sus mejillas asintió.-Bien…

…

..

.

La platinada dejo escapar un bostezo-¿Anna?...

-Si…

-Me podrías decir que se supone que estabas construyendo…-Pregunto curiosa viendo la imagen final del instructivo y después lo que se suponía tenía que ser una cuna.

-Jaja, ammm, pueeess, bueno ahora tenemos un bonito mueble…-Dijo feliz acercándose a su creación, le dio unos cuantos golpecitos-Vez completamente firme…-Dejo la taza con chocolate caliente que traía y en menos de un segundo el "mueble" se derrumbó.-Hmm bien, tu puedes ayudarme con las instrucciones…-decía resignada buscando las herramientas.

 _ **~0~**_

-Y qué te parece…. mmm si es niña que se llame Leia y si es niño Chuy…-Propuso la menor, mirando por unos segundos a la platinada que estaba a un lado de ella.

-Anna…-Dijo desaprobatoriamente.

-Está bien… -hizo un pequeño mohín y tomo por breves segundos una pose pensativa- ¿te agrada más Anakin?...-La platinada levanto una ceja- Ok, ok ¿kenobi?

-Anna…-Nuevamente la reprendió con la mirada.-Todos esos son nombres de los personajes de Star Wars…

-Y ¿Qué hay de malo en ellos?…- Pregunto inocente, levantando los hombros.-Son buenos nombres.-Dijo restándole importancia.

-¿Qué qué tiene de malo?, cuando le pregunten a nuestro hijo el porqué de su nombre solo podrá decir "bueno mis padres son fans de Star Wars"…

-Sigo sin ver algo malo en eso…-Declaro con simpleza. Elsa la miro enojada, provocando que la otra chica se aterrorizara.

-¡Anna!

-Ok, ok…-Levanto su mano en señal de alto-Amm que te parece, Tyrion o Himawari o Gohan o Coraline o- Los ojos de la mayor se cristalizara- Wybie o Rukia o Jon o Bayonetta o Rocket o -Decía cada vez más nerviosa -Daenerys o Dennis o Asami o Deidara…

-BASTA…-La interrumpió más que furiosa, con algunas lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. Anna hizo ademan de sujetarla por los hombros e intentar calmarla pero esta se lo impidió.-Anna, solo estamos a una semana de que nazca, no tenemos aún un nombre y a ti parece no importarte, ¿te da igual?...

-¿Qué?, no, no, claro que me importa… y te recuerdo que aún falta una semana y cinco días…-se excusó exasperada poniéndose de pie, revolvió su cabello y caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación-Me importa, por eso te doy nombres que me gusta…

-Anna madura, solo estas dando nombres tontos de series, jugo y películas que te gustan…-Como pudo se puso de pie, haciendo unos gestos de incomodidad y sujetando su gran barriga- hasta le has puesto más interés en nombrar a tu personaje para tu estúpido cortometraje…-Cubrió su boca al terminar de decir esto.

Anna se mostró sorprendida, empuño sus manos y poco a poco endureció su expresión-En primera,-La miro con el ceño levemente fruncido- no son tontos,-Levanto un dedo para enumerar- en segunda son nombres increíbles, por algo se los ponen a los personajes, ¿no lo crees?-Cuestiono como si fuese lo más obvio-tercero… no metas a Olaf en esto y te recuerdo que ambas nombramos a ese adorable hombrecito de nieve…-Se detuvo y la miro inexpresiva- y es verdad soy una estúpida inmadura, mira que no ir a mi estúpido concurso el día de la premiación solo porque ese día era el último de tus curso psicoprofiláctico, así que si soy una…

Se escuchó un golpe seco en toda la habitación que al instante quedo en un completo silencio. Anna aun con la cabeza ladeada por la fuerte bofetada que recibió, presiono su quijada sintiendo el palpitante ardor en su mejilla que seguramente quedó marcada y enrojecida.

Elsa la miraba con sus ojos completamente inundados-yo no te pedí que lo hicieras…-Anna solo se mantuvo en silencio, sin siquiera moverse-Bien, entonces solo vete…

La cobriza sin mostrar alguna expresión miro a la platinada, sintiendo que su corazón se estrujaba al ver la mirada triste y decepcionada de su prometida pero aun así solo se quedó callada viéndola directo a los ojos.

Respiro hondo pensando mejor que responder y antes que siquiera abriera la boca el timbre de la puerta sonó, literalmente siendo salvada por la campana, miro a la platinada y después a la puerta principal, sin decir algo se dispuso a ir a ver quién tocaba, soltó un suspiro de alivio, sabía que se había pasado con lo que le dijo a la platinada y se sentía terrible, quería disculparse pero no tenía idea ni de que palabras usar, nunca antes habían discutido.

Respiro hondo, sin ver la mirilla abrió la puerta y antes que siquiera pudiera reaccionar tenia encima de ella a una chica castaña de cabello corto, oji-verde, blusa blanca, minifalda color lila, tacones, bolso, pulseras y un collar perfectamente a juego.-Anna, eres mala me dejaste esperando…

-Jeje,-Rasco nerviosa su nuca- si lo siento Rap, lo olvide…-Miro de reojo a la platinada que limpiaba sus lágrimas discretamente y la miraba severamente -algunos problemillas.

-Ouu ¿problemas maritales?…-Pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa, mirando a la platinada y llevando su mano a la inflamada mejilla de la cobriza que al sentir el contacto hizo un deje de dolor.

-AUCH…jeje ammm se podría decir…

-Jaja, Anna, Annita, siempre igual…-La sujeto de los cachetes y los comenzó a estrujar provocando que la mencionara se quejara e hiciera muecas graciosas.-En fin no piensas presentarme a tu esposa…

-Auch, auch… eso dolió-Se quejó masajeando sus mejillas- y bueno aun no es mi esposa, no estamos casadas aun…-Confeso por lo bajo, desviando su mira al suelo y rascando su nuca a lo cual Elsa frunció el entrecejo-bueno, Rap, Elsa Winter y Elsa ella es Rapun…

-Rapunzel Fitzherbert…-Se apresuró la castaña muy sonriente a saludar a la celosa oji-azul que hacia lo posible por mostrarse rígida y de mala gana respondió el saludo.-jeje mucho gusto…

-El gusto es mío…-Respondió fríamente provocando que la oji-verde retrocediera asustada hasta cubrirse tras de Anna.

-Jeje, como que está un poquito enojada…-Le susurro cercas del oído a lo cual Anna asintió.-Este, hum bueno nosotras nos vamos…-La sujeto del brazo y antes que pudiera negarse Anna fue arrastrada por la oji-verde fuera del departamento, dejando sola a la consternada platinada que sin más comenzó a llorar.

…

..

.

-Espera…-decía Anna desesperada intentando parar a la castaña que parecía no escucharla ya que la seguía jalando, sacándola del elevador y guiándola a la salida del edificio.-Rap, ¡Rapunzel!...

-¿Qué?...-Se detuvo mirando confundida a la cobriza que se le notaba triste.-Anna…-Se acercó a la de dos trencitas, le dio un abrazo y un beso en su mejilla herida.

…

..

.

Elsa al ver esa escena desde su ventana, sintió su corazón hacerse añicos y como su pequeño se removía inquieto, cubrió su boca con su mano y decidió mejor irse a su habitación, cariñosamente acariciaba su vientre-Tranquilo pequeño todo estará bien...-Dijo en un intento por convencerse e intentar calmarse y calmar al pequeño, que no paraba de moverse, llegando al punto de incomodarla, así que decidió recostarse un rato y pensar mejor lo que recién acababa de pasar, jamás Anna le había gritado y ella mucho menos le había golpeado.

Se sentía confundida, dolida y aunque no lo quisiera admitir celosa de esa chica, que no tenía ni idea de quien era o por que trataba con tanta familiaridad a "mi Anna", (acaricio amorosamente su barriga), quien le dio a esa chica el permiso de abrazar así a su prometida o siquiera darle un beso.

Parpadeo sorprendida al caer en cuenta en lo que estaba pensando, jamás había odiado a alguien que apenas y conocía su nombre y mucho menos se había referido a la cobriza tan posesiva como lo hacía en esos momentos.

…

..

.

En un café que estaba a algunas cuadras de distancia del departamento, Anna y Rapunzel decidieron entrar y resguardarse de la resiente llovizna que comenzó a caer, sentándose cercas de la ventada en una de las mesas para dos.

Anna se sentó cabizbaja, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, balbució algunas palabras y dejo caer su cara contar la mesa, la castaña cubrió su boca en un intento por callar su risilla-An…-Fue interrumpida por una de las amables meseras del lugar.

-Buenas tarde, ¿Qué les voy a servir?-Dijo con una sonrisa amable entregándole el menú.

-Ammm-Miro por unos segundos el contenido del menú y después miro a la chica con una sonrisa-Un capuchino y galletas de nuez por favor…

-Muy bien-Apunto el pedido y miro a la cobriza que seguía con su rostro en la mesa- y para usted…

-Para ella un chocolate caliente con malvaviscos y una rebanada de pastel de chocolate…-Se apresuró a responder la oji-verde y le entrego los menús, la mesera asintió y se retiró.

-Elsa también pide por mi cuando venimos a este lugar…-Dijo entre lágrimas levantando solo por unos segundos su rostro, antes de dejarse caer nuevamente contar la mesa.

-Anna, ¿quieres explicarme?...

-Elsa creof quf mof me…-Hablaba contra la mesa sin levantar su rostro, la castaña masajeo su sien al no entender nada.

-Anna podrías levantar tu cara y contarme lo que paso, como la gente normal…-aun echa un mar de lágrimas la pecosa levanto su rostro y en un movimiento para nada femenino limpio su nariz con la manga de su sudadera.

-Elsa cree que no me importa nuestro bebe…

-¿Y por qué cree eso?...-Cuestión con tranquilidad, buscando algo en su bolso.

-Solo porque fingí que no tenía interés en buscar algún nombre para él bebe, después se enojó,-movía sus manos de un lado a otro- yo me enoje, ella grito, me dijo inmadura e insulto a Olaf-Limpio nuevamente su nariz- yo me enoje y le grité cosas, ella me volvió a gritar, yo grite, ella me dio una cachetada que me duele mucho, me dijo que me fuera, después tu llegaste y por tu culpa ya no le respondí nada y solo me fui, dejándola sola y creyendo cosas que no son…de seguro cree que si me quiero ir, pero yo quiero estar con ella y nuestro bebe…-Y otra vez dejo caer su rostro contra la mesa.

Divertida la morena rio por lo baja al tiempo que negaba con su cabeza. En ese momento la sonriente mesera llegaba con sus aperitivos en una charola y los dejaba en la mesa.-Provecho.

-Gracias…-Respondió amable Rapunzel, tomando su capuchino y dándole un pequeño sorbo a su deliciosa bebida.-¿Olaf?, ¿Qué no es ese curioso y simpático personajes que creaste para ese cortometraje que me contaste?...

-Creamos, Elsa y yo,-Levanto su rostro y miro desganada su aperitivo- me ayudo… gracias a ella es que gane… -concluyo con una sonrisa melancólica mientras jugueteaba con el tenedor.

…

..

.

-Agr-Se quejó la platinada sujetando su abdomen-Cariño ahora no…-Presiono su quijada al sentir un fuerte dolor en su vientre, se puso en posición fetal intentando que de algún modo el dolor disminuyera siquiera un poco.

Cerro sus ojos al sentir otra punzada, se mordió el labio intentando reprimir un grito. Al sentir que el dolor disminuía abrió los ojos, su frente estaba sudorosa.

Respiro profundo, inhalo, exhalo y nuevamente repitió el proceso, ya un poco más tranquila hizo el esfuerzo de alcanzar su celular que agradecía que estaba sobre el buro junto a la cama, con dificultada lo sujeto, marco el patrón para desbloquearlo, mostrándole una imagen de ella y Anna comiendo un pocky como fondo de pantalla, una diminuta y dolorosa sonrisa se instaló en su rostro al sentir una punzada más.

…

..

.

-Ohuu, ¿pero qué no ya tienes tu los nombres para él bebe?…-Pregunto curiosa, poniendo una pequeña cajita en la mesa que saco de su bolso-Hasta me pediste que te hiciera estos dijes…

-Sí, pero se suponía que sería una sorpresa para el día que naciera…-Tomo la curiosa cajita, y sonrió al ver el contenido- sé que soy una distraída pero se trata de mi futuro hijo o hija claro que tenía que ponerle empeño en pensar su nombre…-cerro la cajita y la guardo en la bolsa de su sudadera.

-Y ¿por qué no se lo explicas?-Cuestiono con obviedad, llevando una de las galletas a su boca.

-Bueno le dije cosas horribles y…

-Anna, es normal que entre las parejas peleemos, no siempre estamos de acuerdo en todo, pregúntamelo a mí, apenas y voy a cumplir dos años de casada con Eugene y en ocho peleas hemos dicho que lo mejor es divorciarnos, jeje la primera vez que lo menciono me asusté mucho, me sentí fatal, creí que simplemente ya no le importaba, al poco rato me pido perdón, hablamos y déjame decirte que lo mejor de cada pelea es la reconciliación…-Dijo con una mirada picara, provocando que la menor se ruborizara.

-Rap enserio omite detalles, te lo agradecería eternamente… creme prima no me interesa que es lo que haces con tu bribón marido…

-¿Aun sigues enojada con él?

-¿Cómo no lo voy a estar?, por culpa de ese tonto no te e visto en todo un año y solo de vez en cuando me llamabas,-Levanto la ceja molesta- me tuve que enfrentar a tus padres y no te e podido presentar adecuadamente a Elsa y nuestro hijo… -Declaro firme, dándole un gran trago a su chocolate.

-Jaja, jamás pensé que la pequeña Anna Summer Corona algún día fuera a maduras, sé que mis padres dicen lo contrario y no están de acuerdo a tus decisiones, pero ¿sabes?, yo pienso lo contrario…-Miro con ternura a su prima-cuando me contaste por primera vez de Elsa, si me sorprendí...

-Si lo sé, porque ambas somos muj…

-Jaja no por eso, sino porque era mayor que tu… ¡por seis años! Y mi sorpresa creció mas cuando me contaste que tendrían un hijo, digo me preocupe por ti, sé que eres muy inocente pero que no supieras cómo se hacen los bebes, me preocupaba y era más que imposible que tú la embarazaras, se empezaron a crear barias ideas en mi mente, como que ese tal Elsa solo quería abusar de ti o yo que se…

-Jaja, claro que se cómo se hacen los bebes Rap…-Rio divertida la pecosa.

-Bueno creía que no, ya que esa forma de expresarte del bebé como "nuestro hijo, mi pequeño, mi hijo" y cosa así, lo dices con tanta seguridad y orgullo, que me preocupaba…-sostuvo su capuchino cercas de su boca, inhalando el delicioso aroma- Pero conforme me platicabas y explicabas las cosa, con ese entusiasmo, alegre esa explosividad infantil que te caracterizaba y que tenía tiempo sin ver,-le dio un pequeño sorbo a su capuchino- sé que seguías sonriendo pese al haber perdido a tus padres mas no eras la misma, pero desde que conociste a Elsa, volviste a ser tú, tus platicas hilarantes, tu actitud inquieta, torpe-La cobriza hizo un mohín- jaja y entendí que realmente estabas feliz con tu decisión, así que no dejes que nada, ni nadie te arrebaten tu felicidad…tu familia Anna.-La sujeto de la mano, mirándola maternalmente.

-Gracias Rap…-

Un tono bastante pegajoso comenzó a sonar seguido del característico sonido de vibración del celular. Ambas chicas se quedaron calladas, mirándose con unas sonrisas retorcida, mientras la melodía seguía sonando _"~All the single ladies, all the single ladies~…"_ , rompiendo por completo ese ambiente conmovedor.

…

..

.

Respiro hondo y soportando el dolor que sentía esperaba paciente que el primer tono sonara, se escuchó un segundo tono y para su mala fortuna escucho provenir de las sala, el tema de _la marcha imperar_ , maldiciendo a la cobriza por haber olvidado su celular, colgó la llamada furiosa.

…

..

.

\- Eugene, ¿ya vienes en camino?...-Pregunto amorosamente, sosteniendo su móvil entre su hombro y oído.

Anna rodo los ojos fastidiada al escuchar tanta melódica, devoro lo último de su pastel, le hizo unas señales a al cobriza de que se iría-Los espero en el departamento…-susurro por lo bajo para no interrumpir su llamada.

-Aún sigue lloviendo-Miro hacia la ventana - por…-al regresas su vista al frente ya no se encontraba su prima.

…

..

.

Un poco mojada entro corriendo al edificio, presionando con insistencia el botón del elevador-Maldición…-Mascullo al ver que la numeración que marcaba se quedaba en tres, desesperada corrió a las escaleras, subiendo de tres escalones, con la respiración agitada corría cada vez más rápido sintiendo que su pecho se destrozaría por el sobre esfuerzo que hacía.

Por fin al llegar al piso siente, respiro aliviada y continuo su carrera hasta llegar a su departamento correspondiente, agitada, con nervios y con la adrenalina al cien, toco insistentemente la puerta, espero unos segundos mas no hubo respuesta, respiro hondo para calmar su agitada respiración y nuevamente toco la puerta.

Al no tener respuesta, comenzó a buscar sus llaves en las bolsas de su pantalón y sudadera-Joder...-chasqueo la lengua al no encontrar sus llaves, toco nuevamente la puerta, espero algunos segundos y cuando estaba a punto de volver a tocar la puerta- Anna…-Escucho levemente en un quejido.

-¿Elsa?, por favor ábreme olvide mis llaves tenemos que hablar… -Decía velozmente, guardando silencio por unos segundos en espera de la respuesta de la platinada-Nena, por favor ábreme, sé que me comporte como una tonta, lo, lo siento, creme que en cuando dije lo que te dije me arrepentí…- llevo su mano al puente de su nariz-nada de lo que dije es verdad y ¿sabes?, si te dije todos esos nombres al azar es porque ya elegí algunos nombres para nuestro bebé, pero quería darte una sorpresa…-Respiro hondo esperando a que la platinada le diré alguna señal o siquiera abriera la puesta pero nada-Elsa de verdad lo siento…-Dijo resignada, recargando su cabeza en la puerta- yo quiero estar con ustedes, ser parte de sus vidas y…-La puerta se abrió de la nada, provocando que la pecosa trastabillara.

-Eres mi vida, Anna…-Confeso débilmente la platinada, apoyándose de la puerta y sonriéndole con un deje de dolor.

-Elsa, ¿estás bien?, ¿Qué tienes?-Pregunto preocupada acercándose a la oji-azul que por lo visto estaba haciendo un sobre esfuerzo por mantenerse calmada y de pie.

-Anna, ya es hora…

-¿hora de que?-confundida ladeo la cabeza y miro su reloj de muñeca.

Elsa la miro con una sonrisa forzada y con su mirada le señalo su vientre.-Ammm, de ¿la cena?...-Pregunto inocentemente sujetándola de los hombros.

-Anna…-Se dobló un poco por el dolor-rompí fuente…-la cobriza la seguía viendo con la misma cara de confusión-necesito ir al hospital-y la menor seguía sin entender- ¡él bebe ya viene!

Anna abrió los ojos como platos, sus manso comenzaron a temblar y algunas gotas de sudor aparecer en su frente-Ahhh, ya viene, bien, bien no entres en pánico, no entres en pánico…-Decía caminando de un lado a otro revolviendo su flequillo.-Amm si hospital ahora…-Se detuvo pensativa unos segundos viendo a su alrededor, corrió a tomar su celular, cartera y llaves-Deprisa…-declaro saliendo del departamento, dejando a la platinada.

-Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos…-Y la cobriza entro nuevamente.

-Bien un contero rápido, llaves-palmeo una de su bolsas del pantalón escuchándose el tintineo de las llaves- cartera-busco en su otro bolsillo-celular…cierto marcarle a la doc.-tomo su móvil y marco, poniendo su celular entre su oído y hombro- y Elsa…-sin decir algo más cargo a la platinada saliendo del departamento a toda velocidad.

…

..

.

-Maldición, cambia de una maldita vez…-veía con ojos asesinos el semáforo en rojo como si con esto pudiera hace que cambiara más rápido a verde.

-Anna, cálmate…-Pedía la platinada con una dolorosa sonrisa.

Respiro hondo, sujeto con mayor fuerza el volante, la miro de reojo, nerviosa y completamente tensionada regreso su vista al frente, viendo como los limpiaparabrisas se movían de un lado a otro y el maldito semáforo simplemente no cambiaba, chasqueo la lengua y seguido mordía su labio.

Elsa al ver el pánico en su amada hacia lo posible por soportar el dolor y no preocuparla más pero al sentí una contracción le fue imposible disimular del todo, la cobriza la miro preocupada, forzándose a sonreír la miro-Estoy, bien…

-Lo siento Elsa, es mi…-La miro avergonzada.

-No, es así-Declaro con dificultada, llevando sus manso a su ensanchado vientre.

-Claro que sí, la fecha prevista es hasta dentro de…

-Solo se a adelantado algunos dí aahh…-Se dobló un poco por el dolor y el sonido de claxon se comenzó a escuchar, Anna rápidamente regreso su vista al frente notando que el semáforo ya estaba en verde de inmediato puso en marcha el auto.

-¿Y cuáles son los nombres?-Pregunto débilmente Elsa, en un intento por cambiar el tema anterior y calmar a Anna, la cual confundida la miro de reojo.-Para, él bebe…-aclaro al notar la duda en al menor.

-Oh, si, si…-Aclaro su garganta y reviso los espejos retrovisores-bueno como tu querías que llevaran los nombres de mis padres o el mío y yo quiera que mejor fuera tu nombre o el de tus padres, tenía que buscar algo intermedio algo especia-La miro de reojo con una diminuta sonrisa, ya más calmada.-así que busque nombres con nuestras iniciales, si es niña se podría llamar _Akemi_ , tendría la inicial de mi nombre y significa _hermosa y brillante_ , tal como su madre…

-Anna…-Dijo en un débil susurro con los ojos cristalinos.

-Y si es niño se podría llamar _Erwin_ , que significa _franco y Justo…-_ Estaciono el auto y miro directo a los ojos a la platinada-Claro que si no te gusta podemos pensar en otros nombres…

-Anna ahhhhh…-grito dolorosamente al sentir otro contracción.

-Bien, lo hablamos más tarde…-Bajo rápidamente del auto y en menos de un parpadeo llegó junto con al doctora, unos enfermeros y una camilla.

…

..

.

El fuerte alarido se escuchó en todo el lugar, seguido de un breve silencio donde su intensa mirada se encontró con la preocupada y feliz mirada turquesa de su prometida que le sonreí cómplice, dirigió su mirada a su mano que estrujaba la mano de la otro chica, sintiéndose avergonzada la libero un poco, sintiendo que todo iba en cámara lenta hasta que el sonoro llanto de un recién nación se dio a notar, una enfermara se acercó con un pequeño bultillo cubierto por una mantita entre sus brazos-Es un hermoso y saludable niño…-Dijo afable, mostrándoles al pequeño infante que seguía llorando con sus pequeños ojitos fuertemente cerrados, estaba algo rojizo e hinchado más para ambas chicas que lo miraban ensoñadas el pequeño es simplemente hermoso, con esos poco cabellos platinados.

Antes que la enfermera se lo pudiera entregar para abrazarlo sintió nuevamente un dolor intenso, estrujando nuevamente la mano de la cobriza, la enfermera se retiró con el pequeño para limpiarlo y hacerle el chequeo debido.

Asustada Anna miro a su prometido, después al equipo médico y a la doctora-¿Qué sucede Rovinzon?-Cuestiono más que molesta.

La doctora solo reacomodo su cubre bocas, dio algunas indicaciones a su equipo-Bien Elsa, aun no terminamos…

-¡¿Qué?!-Preguntaron ambas.

-Intente advertírselo desde un principio, pero siempre me decían que solo querían saber que…

-Deja los rodios y explícate…-Interrumpió molesta Anna, sin sujetar la mano de su amada. La doctora miro bajo las sabanas.

-Bien aquí viene…-Dijo ignorando el cuestionamiento de la chica y concentrándose en su trabajo. Anna abrió grande los ojos, miro a la platinada y después a la doctora.

-¿Son gemelos?...-pregunto consternada.

-No, son trillizos…-respondió tranquila la doctora-así que Elsa, se fuerte…-Anna se quedó en blanco con la resiente noticia, repitiéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza, dejo de sentir el dolor en su mano y el fuerte alarido de la platinada lo escuchaba distante pese a que estaba a un lado de ella, veía en cámara lenta como las enfermeras y enfermeros iban de un lado a otro, el llanto lejano de su pequeño, las intensas luces que iluminaban el lugar le comenzaron a molestar, sintiendo que se intensificaba cada vez más al punto de cegarla y no ver nada, ni sentir nada.

Como peso muerto cayó la de dos trencitas al esterilizado suelo.-Anna…

…

..

.

La luna resplandecía en lo alto del hermoso cielo nocturno, filtrándose su tenue luz por la ventana de una de las muchas habitaciones de ese gran hospital.

Agotada pero feliz la platinada mecía entre sus brazos a dos pequeños recién nacidos envueltos en unas cálidas mantitas de color verde y azul, entonando una melodiosa melodía para que estos volvieran a dormir.

A un lado de ella en otra cama de hospital se encontraba recostada su aun inconsciente prometida, balbuceando algunas cosas y con la baba escurriendo de su boca. Se removió entre las sabanas, soltó un bostezo y se estiro tranquilamente, quedando boca arriba, abrió poco a poco sus ojos, parpadeando un par de veces, mirando con suma atención el techo y escuchando con una media sonrisa tan encantadora melodía.

Unos segundos después su rostro se contrajo al caer en cuenta en donde se encontraba y recordar lo que paso antes de que se desmayara, se para rápidamente de la cama dispuesta a ir a buscar a su familia, apenas y dio algunos pasos se detuvo al toparse ante el cuadro más hermoso, llevo su mano inconscientemente a la bolsa de su pantalón, saco su móvil, enfoco y tomo la foto.

Sonrió juguetona y guardo su móvil mientras se acercaba a la cama, en donde estaba su platinada abrazando a sus pequeños.-¿Cómo te sientes?-Pregunto al darle un dulce beso en los labios.

-¿Cómo te sientes tú?-cuestión con una risa traviesa la platinada.

-Jaja aterrada, no te lo voy a negar…-dijo con honestidad, sin dejar de sonreír al ver a los recién nacidos-esperabas solo un bebe y ¡bum! ahora somos madres de tres, será más difícil, pero no imposible, podremos cuidar juntas de estos pequeñines y creme si estaba feliz porque tendríamos un hijo estoy inmensamente feliz de tener tres…-Ambas se miraron cómplices por unos segundos en silencio.

-¿quieres cargarlos?-Pregunto amable, sujetando a su pequeño con cuidado.

-¿Qué?, no espera, yo…-Decía asustada, inclinándose un poco para abrazar a uno de los pequeños que estaba envuelto en una mantita verde, sujetando al bebé como Elsa le indicaba.

-Te presento _Erwin Summer Winter…-_ Declaro con una sonrisa ante la mirada sorprendida de Anna.- El mayor de nuestros pequeños.

Leído un besito de piquito, relajando su expresión, sonrió de medio lado al tenerlo entre sus brazos lo contemplo como si tuviese el mayor tesoro del mundo entre sus manos, acaricio con cuidado sus pocos cabellos platinados con un tenue y casi imperceptible toqué rojizo -Jeje, hola pequeñín…-le toco su diminuta naricita que tenía unas cuantas pequitas, provocándole una sonrisa infantil mostrando su pequeña boca faltante de dientes, rio divertida , cariñosamente le acaricio su suave y clara mejilla y el infante por unos segundos abrió sus pequeños ojitos mostrando que eran de un color azul tan intenso como los de su madre.- Erwin _"I'm your father_ …"

-Anna…-Reprendió con falsa molestia

-Jeje, lo siento…

Meció a la pequeña que estaba envuelta en la mantita azul-Y ella es _Akemi Summer Winter…-_ Anna se sentó al borde de la cama para ver mejor a la infante que dormía plácidamente en los cálidos brazos de su madre.

Anna la miro y sonrió divertida-Simplemente le haces honor a tu nombre mi pequeña… -con el mayor cuidado y cariño le presiono su diminuta nariz que estaba bañada de tenues pequitas.

Era tan pequeñita y hermosa, con sus cabellitos cobrizos claros, esas encantadoras pequitas, su delgada y fina boquita, su piel ligeramente más bronceada que la de Elsa y al abrir por un instante sus pequeños ojitos, pudo ver esos hermosos orbes azules idénticos a los de Elsa.

La platinada veía enternecida a su prometida hasta que un infantil llanto, llamo su atención, dirigiendo su mirada a la cunita que estaba a aun lado de ella y con el mayor cuidado tomo al pequeño bebe que estaba envuelto en una mantita blanca y que aclamaba también atención, lo acuno entre sus brazos para calmarlo.-Tranquilo…-y él es _Olaf Summer winter_ el menor de nuestros pequeños….-Presento con orgullo la platinada.

-Jaja ¿Olaf?...-cuestiono divertida sin dejar de ver al pequeño, que como si supiera que estaban hablando de él rio sacando una de sus pálidas manitas de la mantita y abriendo sus ojitos dejando ver que al igual que sus hermanos heredo el color de su madre.

El menor era tan pálido como su madre, su cabello era castaño claro y su sonrisa era tan cálida y contagiosa.-tal parece que les agradan sus nombres… -comento divertida Anna, al tiempo le pasaba con cuidado a la reciente nombrada Akemi a Elsa, sujetando firme al mayor de sus hijos con una mano y con mucho cuidado saco de la bolsa de su sudadera la pequeña y curiosa caja que le había dado anterior mene Rapunzel.

Haciendo una maniobra para destapar la cajita, le mostro el contenido a la platinada que se mostró sorprendida al ver los preciosos dijes que había, eran tres preciosos y especiales copos de nieve que solía dibujar, echo de oro blanco, en cada esquina del copo había un pequeño girasol y al centro de uno de los collares estaba escrito; _Erwin S.W._ , en otro _Akemi S.W_ y en el último _Olaf S.W._

-Tú, ¿sabías que…

-Jaja, ¿tendríamos tres bebes?-negó con la cabeza-no créeme me tomo de sorpresa tanto como a ti… pero le pedí a mi prima que hiciera los tres, mis planes no eran utilizar los tres, solo quería prevenir por si era, niña o niño o si no te gustaba un nombre, tener uno de emergencia…-confesaba divertida.

-¿Tu prima Rapunzel?...

-Sí.

-¿Y cuando la viste?-Cuestiono con la ceja levantada.

-Pues hoy, no ayer, bueno-se rasco la nuca y desvió la mirada avergonzada- cuando estábamos discutiendo…

-La castaña que te abrazo muy cariñosa, ¿es tu prima?...-dijo incrédula.

-Jaja, si "la castaña cariñosa" es mi prima…ya te en contado de ella…

-Pero me describías siempre a una rubia con el cabello muy largo… ¿y que no esa chica s presento como Rapunzel Fitzherbert?

-¿Estas celosa?-pregunto más que incrédula con una sonrisa contenida, a lo cual Elsa se mostró inexpresiva en un intento por negarlo- Jaja, si lo estas,-al ver el deje de enfado de la platinada guardo silencio y aclaro su garganta- je, si bueno a mi igual me sorprendió su cambio drástico de look, de utilizarlo extremadamente largo a corto y dejar de teñírselo…

-¿No era rubia natural?

-Pfff no, es castaña de nacimiento, jaja en fin desde que se casó, se presenta con el apellido de su esposo, claro que como estaban las cosas no hubo tiempo de presentártela adecuadamente.-Concluyo abrazándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

 _ **~0~**_

" _ **Epilogo"**_

 _Seis Años después;_

Fura de la dirección del colegio "School Arendelle", se encontraban tres oji-azules sentados en la banca.

La niña cobriza con el cabello atado en dos colitas bajas y el uniforme algo enterregado y desarreglado se podía notar molesta, con ese adorable puchero y con los brazos cruzados. El pequeño castaño que estaba sentado a un lado de ella, no portaba su uniforme en mejor estado pero él se mostraba feliz con una radiante sonrisa, columpiando sus pies hacia delante y hacia tras, mirando distraído en todas direcciones hasta que una mariposa que pasaba por la ventana capto su total atención. Y el tercer niño de melena platinada, se podía apreciar era un poco más alto que estos dos, serio y bien sentado en su lugar, dándole un aire de ser mayor a los dos niño a su lado.

-¡Ey!-Grito Anna que venía corriendo a toda velocidad por el pasillo, al ver a la mayor los ojitos azulinos de los infantes se iluminaron iban a salir corriendo a abrazarla, más fueron detenidos por una gruesa y frio voz-

-Señora Summer, debe de saber que en los pasillos no se corre…-Dijo un hombre de porte elegante, cabello negro hasta los hombros, barba bien delineada, con una cicatriz en el oji izquierdo, traje de diseñador y sus zapatos bien lustrados.

Anna nerviosa paso saliva al ver al imponente hombre que aunque ya conocía no dejaba de darle miedo como lo primara vez que lo vio.-Lo, lo siento subdirector Scar, es solo que…

-Pasen a mi oficina…

-Técnicamente no es su oficina…-Dijo tranquilamente el platinado poniéndose de pie-Es la oficina del director Mufasa…

El hombre fulmino con la mirada al pequeño que ni se inmutó, mirándolo a los ojos con total serenidad.-Es una forma de decirlo…

-En dado caso solo debería de decir "pasen" y para ser un adulto tiene muy mala educación ya que no dejo de mi Mama terminara de hablar.-Concluyo el pequeño, a lo cual el subdirector frunció el entrecejo. Anna aterrada solo obligo a que sus pequeños entraran sin ninguna protesta más.

Ya en la oficina el director sentado tras el escritorio tomando un porte autoritario miro a la mayor-Señora Summer, el motivo por el que le hicimos venir es porque, como lo puedo ver su hijo Erwin se la pasa contradiciendo y retando a sus profesores, posiblemente cometimos un error al adelantarlo dos años…

-Comete un error, Señor Scar, jamás e contradicho y mucho menos retado a mis profesores –decía calmadamente-a menos que para usted contradecir y retar sea "una forma de decir" corregir…-Lo miro con su intensa y gélida mirada heredara de su madre-si, lo admito e corregido a mis profesores... y si cree que es un error bien puede regresarme a primer grado, siempre y cuando el director Mufasa este de acuerdo.

El hombre fúrico miro al pequeño pero al no tener la respuesta ante tan buena defensa del pequeño, solo soltó un gruñido y dirigió su vista a los otros dos, el castaño lo miraba con una cálida sonrisilla, mientras la niña fingiendo clemencia miraba distraída en otra dirección y Anna solo se mostraba aterrada ante la mirada acecina del director, se sentía peor que una presa.

-Hum, el otro motivo es que sus hijos Akemi y Olaf hoy estuvieron en una pelea, la cual inicio su hija…-Señalo a la menor, que solo inflo los cohetes y se cruzó de brazos.- tackleo y pateo a un niño…

Anna respiro profundo y llevo su mano al puente de su nariz- ¿Akemi eso es verdad?-Miro desaprobatoria a la menor, que solo negó con su cabecita agachada.

-No…-El director contrajo su rostro molesto ante la negativa de la niña e iba a decir algo pero la cobriza menor levanto su rostro con esa mirada tan firme y segura- Se equivoca, no lo pate, lo tackle sí, pero no lo patee… lo mordí…-Dijo con una media sonrisa, orgullosa de sí misma.

La mayor puso los ojos en blanco y golpeo su rostro con su palma- Akemi…

-¿Qué?, estaban molestando a Olaf, solo lo defendí…

-Señor Scar, lo justo en un juicio es escuchar ambas partes de los implicados y hasta el momento no a dejado que mis hermanos den su versión de los hechos, solo la de su hijo que le recuerdo es tres años mayor que nosotros…-Molesto salió a la defensa el platinado.

Anna frunció el entrecejo y miro al director sin miedo-Cuando me hablo usted dijo que fue con un niño de su salón y ahora me entero que fue con su hijo, que es mayor que mis hijos…-Se levantó de su asiento y lo encaro.

-Hum, solo están mintiendo…-Se intentó defender vagamente.

-Sí, Kovu se enojó por que le di un abrazo a Kiara…-conto inocente el menor de los trillizos.-y me tiro mis galletas cuando salimos al recreo-hizo un pucherito-me quito mi lonchera de chewbacca y cuando Kiara lo intento detener, me termino empujando…

-Aja, aja yo estaba jugando pero cuando vi que ese abusivo aventó a mi hermanito, me enoje y lo tackle…

Señalo a los niños-Están mintiendo, mi hijo jamás se involucraría en peleas tontas y menos con niños menores…

La mayor molesta le dio un manaso al hombre- Ee, no señale a mis hijo-lo señalo con el ceño fruncido y la niña se paró en la silla para echarle porras a su madre-podrán ser traviesos e inquietos, pero no mentirosos, el mentiroso es otro…

-Me está calumniando… usted Señora…

La puerta ase abrió dejando ver a un hombre muy parecido al subdirector solo que este era pelirrojo y se notaba en su mirada que era muy amable pese que tenía el ceño fruncido, a un lado de él estaba Elsa con los brazos cruzados, mostrándose aparentemente calmada.

Anna sintió un terrible escalofrió recorrerle todo el cuerpo, conocía perfectamente esa mirada sabía que su mujer estaba más que furiosa, temblorosa tomo asiento al igual que su hija.

…

..

.

Caminaba moderadamente rápido la platinada, escuchándose el sonido de sus tacones con cada paso que daba, sujetando a Olaf y Akemi de las manos, Erwin iba tras ella al igual que Anna pero esta iba algo lejos ya que se atrasó al ir a buscar las mochilas de sus pequeño.

-Ey, espera Elsa…-Pidió la cobriza a lo cual la platinada la siguió ignorando, hasta llegar al estacionamiento y abrirles la puerta de la parte de atrás del auto para que los infantes subieran, cabizbajos y sin ninguna protesta los menores hacia caso a las indicaciones de su madre.-Elsa…

-Anna, ¿solo dime una cosa?...-cuestiono firme mirándola a los ojos-¿Tu enseñaste a Akemi a tackle gente?...

La cobriza se tensiono ante la pregunta desviando su mirada a otro lugar-Hum, amm, hum, este…-Rasco su nuca, sin atreverse a ver a un a la platinada.-Amm veo que estas usando tu traje nuevo cariño,-Dijo señalando todo su atuendo que consistía de una blusa blanca, un saco blanco con algunos detalles en negro que se amoldaba perfectamente a su delgada cintura, una falda negra, una ligera capa de maquillaje, su cabello lo llevaba suelto y un hermoso bolso negro-yo pienso que es mejor que nos vallamos ya, sino no llegaras a tu congreso y yo tengo que ir al estudio…-miro su reloj de muñeca y se dispuso a subir al auto, la platinada la detuvo poniendo su mano en su pecho.

Anna resignada agacho la cabeza-Algo así…

La pequeña infante bajo el vidrio de la ventana del auto y asomo su cabecita-Mami, así que si diga enseñas enseñar, no mucho…-la cobriza hizo un mohín y miro a su hijo con los ojos entre cerrados, a lo cual Akemi solo sonrió y lentamente se acomodó en su lugar y volvía a subir el cristal.

-Es solo defensa personal, Akemi es pequeña y una tackleada es la mejor opción para alguien débil, no requiere de demasiada fuerza para derivar a alguien solo es su mismo peso y…

-Mami, puedo comerme estas galletas…-Nuevamente la niña se asomaba por la ventana, mostrando un paquete abierto de galletas de avena. Elsa masajeo su sien.

-Si cariño, dale a tus hermanos pero dudo que…

-Igh, no son de chocolate…-se quejó la infante sacando la lengua.

-les gusten…-susurro por lo bajo al escuchar la queja.-Anna enserio que no entiendo cómo es que los tres pasan el mismo tiempo contigo, pero Erwin y Olaf son bastantes tranquilos y Akemi es una mini replica de ti…

-¿es malo?-pregunto preocupada.

-Claro que no, es solo que a lo que me contaste, tu desde que estabas en el kínder te la pasaste en la dirección así que me hago una idean con Akemi…

-Jeje, ve el lado positivo Erwin es una réplica de ti así que sé que tendrá notas perfectas y Olaf, bueno él es una mescla de ambas tiene buenas notas pero es algo distraído…-La cobriza sonrió de medo lado, pegando su frente con la de la platinada-¿sabes?, no me arrepiento de haber pasado casi toda mi vida estudiantil en la dirección, porque gracias a ello,-Le dio un besito de piquito- te conocí… _"_ _luna de mi vida"_ -lentamente unieron sus labios en un inocente beso.

\- _"Mi sol y estrellas"-_ respondió con una media sonrisa, uniendo nuevamente sus labios.

-Pssss, psss Má, Maaaa…-Hablaba por lo bajo la menor asomándose por la ventana, ambas madres rieron sin separar sus labios-Maaaaa…tks…-Al no obtener su atención opto por bajar del auto.

-Akemi, mamá dijo que nos quedáramos en el auto…-Advirtió el platinado.

-Tranquilo Erwin, Má ya la contento, jiji…-señalo en la dirección de sus madre.-Además no quieren ser parte también de ese abrazo.

-Yo sí, adoro los abrazos-Dijo jovial el menor de los trillizos bajando también del auto. El platinado lo medito por unos segundos.

-Bien, espérenme…-se apresuró a bajar también del auto e ir con su familia.

-Ma, ma, MAAA…-llamaba la niña colgándose de la pierna de Anna. El menor reía divertido al imitar a su hermana.

Resignada al no poder seguir con el beso, se inclinó para poder abrazar a los infantes, Elsa abrazo al platinado y le dio un besito de esquimal, provocando que riera discretamente.-Ma, Mami, miren les hicimos esto…-hablo la pequeña con una radiante sonrisa, mostrando una hoja un poco maltratada, las dos madres sonrieron feliz mente al contemplar el infantil dibujo.-Los márgenes y diálogos los hizo Erwin, Olaf lo colorió y decoro, y obviamente este perfecto dibujo lo hice yo…-Dijo orgullosa la niña.

En la hoja que sostenía la niña, se podía apreciar un pequeño comic que pera haber sido echo de niños de seis años no estaba nada mal, en un recuadro era los tres infantes en la dirección, en el siguiente eran reprendidos por el director y sus madres, el tercero pedían una disculpa y por ultimo era un cuadro muy parecido a como estaban, abrazados, centrado en una letra infantil estaba escrito "Familia Summer Winter", un pequeño copo de nieve y un girasol adornaba a cada lado del título.

-Jaja, por lo visto tengo a todo mi equipo de producción…-Alegre declaro la cobriza, abrazando con mayor fuerza a su familia.

-Baya hay algo que si tienen en común los tres contigo, tu afán por dibujar comic's…

-Si, hasta utilizamos el mismo copo de nieve que sueles dibujar…-alegre dijo Olaf señalando el dije con su nombre, sus hermanos le imitaron, mostrando los suyos.

-Y las técnicas que nos has enseñado.-concluyo el platinado con una media sonrisa.

-Bien, ahora a comer que tengo hambre…-declaró la niña, presionando los cachetes de Anna, obligándola a hacer boca de pescado.

-Ok, ok, ¿quieren pizza?-pregunto con voz chistosa, a lo cual los trillizos respondieron con un sonoro si, los bajaron y rápidamente los niños corrieron al auto, Anna miro su reloj de muñeca y entrelazo su mano con la de Elsa.-Je, bueno tenemos aún tiempo de ir por pizza y después te llevamos a tu congreso…

-¿No tenías que ir al estudio?

-Ja, está bien, hablare para que me manden el trabajo y lo are más tarde en la casa, es más cómodo mi estudio personal…-Le dio un piquito antes de abrirle la puerta, para que subiera al auto, ella se dirigió rápido al otro lado para subir del lado del conductor, se puso el cinturón, activo los seguros de las puertas, verifico que todos tuvieran su cinturón de seguridad, miro a la platinada de reojo sujetándola de la mano, se acercó para darle un fugaz beso, reviso el retrovisor y puso en marcha el auto.

 _ **.:FIN:.**_

* * *

Ok, pues eso, eso, eso eso es todo amigos…

Jeje, ¿Alguna duda?, ¿queja?, ¿los sorprendí?, una buena crítica siempre es constructiva.

Una disculpa para aquellos que no les agradaron las referencias que hice de Star Wars, Game of Thrones pero enserio que Frozen, GoT y SW son mis mayores obsesiones y fue inevitable no hacer alguna referencia. (Es cómico ya que ninguna de estas tres tienen algo en común, son temáticas completamente opuestas, aunque bueno Star Wars y ale pertenece a Disney).

Sé que esto lo debí de haber dicho desde el principio pero bueno que más da, al crear a los pequeño y al escribir sus líneas, me imaginaba sus voces.

Para Akemi, mi imagino que es algo así como la mezcla de Edith (mi villano favorito) y Yuki (Wolf Children, una mezcla tanto en actitud como en voz.

Erwin es algo así como algo parecida a la actitud de Sheldon Cooper (The Big Bang Theory), claro un poco más dulce y amable, y la voz de Ferb Fletcher.

Olaf pues cuando lo describía me imaginaba tanto en actitud como su posible voz al encantador Dennis Dracula-Loughran (hotel transylvania 2).

Si les soy sincera mis planes eran que solo fuera uno pero al leer sus comentarios y lo que les gustaría ver, pues provocaron que mi imaginación volara extremamente.

Bien, demi parte por el momento (tal vez) será todo el Elsanna que aporte a este lado del fandom, sinceramente yo creo que mi fuerte es el Kristanna.

Je, enserio que interactuar con Elsa y Anna como pareja seme dificulta, con decirle que de escenas eliminadas tengo seis páginas más. Como lo había pensado en un principio, iba a ser diferente de echo mis planes eran que Hans regresará y que con Kristoff se creara un mal entendido pero, más reescribí algunas cosa, cambie otras y esto es lo que salió al final.

En fin, pues que puedo decir más que gracias por el apoyo, sus comentarios y favoritos, espero haya sido de su agrado, aun cuando esta algo random, tiene una que otra falta orográfica, dedazo y posiblemente en alguna parte falta de coherencia.

 _PD: Si quieren ver la portada de este cap, dejo el link en mi perfil._

 ** _NaomyRO22 OffLine_**

"Que la fuerza los acompañe"


End file.
